I'm supernatural too
by emeraldstarforever
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl with a dark past. Can love in the shape of a cat bring her back? Or is she doomed to life alone with only her soul for comfort? But Bella is not at all who she seems - she is hardly a harmless human... A mix of humour & alot of magic!
1. Chapter 1

Hi

I'm Isabella Swan, if you must know, but I prefer to be called Bella.

I'm aware that I'm not normal, and that there are werewolves, vampires and people like me out there.

I am not what you think I am. Actually, humans probably don't know that we exist, as we are basically like them:

We look the same.

We eat the same food.

We behave the same way.

We need sleep.

We reproduce the same way.

I know we are very similar; however, every single one of us has a magical book of spells that we are with at birth. Some few also have magical elements of some kind too-like me. I know what you are thinking-who can perform spells out of a magic book and isn't human?

A Wizard.

Except we prefer to be called enchanters or enchantresses, because I guess wizards and witches are evil, and we certainly aren't. However, there are some witches/wizards out there, and they perform dark magic-but they are rare. They are normally enchanters who were destroyed out of revenge. I have only encountered one of those before-they killed my parents and I wasn't yet immortal at that time. However, it is said that they are multiplying-it is hard to tell whether someone is an enchanter as we only glow in our sleep which means that we look completely like humans. However, wizards always radiate a black light-I guess that's how you tell us apart.

'Hey girl, you're here!'

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts to answer the taxi man

'Oh sorry-here' I thrust two twenty pound notes into his lap. He smiled

'Nice making business with you madam'

As I stepped out, still slightly bewildered, dragging my luggage with me, I looked around to inspect my new home. It was very green and was raining-something I hated. I suddenly wished very hard that I was back in my city, Phoenix-this alien green planet that was named Forks was strange to me. I longed to be in the heat there, but I knew I couldn't. Everyone there was getting suspicious- that's another thing about our kind-we don't age! As we stop growing as soon as we're seventeen, I'm supposed to act like I'm twenty two, but most say I'm not even a day over seventeen-which is true, but not true again. Physically, I'm actually three hundred-I mean how old is that? But then I guess it isn't very old at all. Most of my kind can survive as long as stars can and our organs never tire out. That is, unless a witch comes and murders us.

The real way to kill-for our kind, is to hit this glitch in our body be aiming a simple spell witch just makes our body turn as old as it should be-which can be as I said as old as stars. So of course we would look like we just disappeared, that is what happened though, so it's true I guess.

As I looked up I saw the house that I had just recently bought. It was small and white, with a tiny garden at the back. Reaching down and pulling the key under the eave, I unlocked the door and walked into the house. As I had lived alone for many centuries - well not completely alone I have a white cat with green eyes that I can talk to-I didn't mind the quiet. I walked into my tiny bedroom and dumped my stuff on the ground. The house wasn't much, but it was all my finances could afford for now. It was time to get ready for school-forks high. Ughh. Anyway, I had to keep up appearances. Neighbours would find it strange if a 17 year old girl didn't go to school (everything there that was taught I already knew, with my advanced brain, and the fact that I had already done the work countless numbers of times). Exhausted from my day of travelling, I dropped on my bed, unaware of what forks high had in store for me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, the next chapter is up! Remember, there are more chapters waiting for you, I just haven't uploaded them yet. So more reviews makes me update faster!**

As I drove to school with my bag over my shoulder, I looked around the parking lot. It was a small school – that was bad. I bet that having a new student arrive was a big deal for a town so small. That meant drawing more attention to me. Yippee. (**Note the sarcasm)**

Strolling into the reception, I warned Lucky to stay silent for the rest of the day - she's my cat and we never go anywhere without each other. She's also my best friend. We were with each other literally from birth and she's an enchanter's cat so she is immortal as well, and can talk, and can perform a limited amount of magic herself.

The receptionist looked up surprised and so I informed her;

'Hi, I'm Isabella Swan; I'm supposed to be joining today?' I ended it as a question unsure if she'd been informed or not.

I watched as awareness dawned in her eyes

'Oh! Your papers are right here.' She grabbed a bunch sitting next to her, and gave me a map, highlighting a few helpful routes. She also gave me a slip which I had to have the entire teacher's signatures on and I was to hand it back to her at the end of the day. As I stepped outside, I took in a deep breath. 'its okay Bella', I thought.' no-one's going to bite.' If only I knew how wrong I could have been.

Hoisting my bag up, while being careful nut to hurt Lucky, I took out my timetable and went to my first lesson. The morning passed thankfully uneventful, apart from many rumours about me. By lunch, I was sure that the whole school knew. A girl called Jessica whom I recognised from trig, offered to sit next to me at lunch. Knowing no-one else, I agreed rather reluctantly, knowing full well that I'd prefer to just sit by myself with just Lucky, but knowing that it would look weird. On my way to lunch, I was sure I smelt a whiff of vampire. That was stupid I reassured myself- there was no way that a vampire could be here, not surrounded by humans without attacking-unless they were vegetarian vampires, and even then they were rare and had to have had an exceptional amount of control anyway.

As I stepped into the cafeteria, I suddenly stiffened and snapped around there were an ENTIRE GROUP of them! No way – that was impossible. But they were there; there was no doubt about it. The same pale faces, perfect features, dark circles around their eyes. Their EYES! They were gold – that meant only one thing. They were vegetarians. The blond one looked sharply at me and glared-then her expression turned to one of surprise when I didn't flinch.

'Hey Isabella!'

I shook my head quickly turning round to face Jess.' it's Bella' I told her.

'Well Bella, do you want to go grab some food or just stare at the Cullens?' she asked jokingly, but her eyes said of **course** she's already looking at **them!**

Lucky reassured me;' don't worry about it Bella, what can they do to you?'

She was right of course, and I wanted to answer back but I bet Jess would find it weird if I suddenly randomly started making cat noises.

'Hey, did you hear that noise? It sounded like a cat!'

I blinked and said' well you must be hearing things. Why would a cat be in here?'

We walked to the counter and got some food. After paying, Jess said

'Hey why don't we sit with my friends?'

I nodded so we went over to them and sat down. They all started to introduce themselves, but I found myself not concentrating and not joining into the conversation. My mind strayed to the Cullens - that's what Jess called them. My mind stayed on them as I walked to biography and I did not see Edward Cullen staring at me, with a look of frustration on his face.

As I walked to my biology teacher, to give him the slip, he said

'Go sit down Isabella'

I immediately swept the classroom, looking for a space when I landed on the only available seat. Next to a Cullen. Reluctantly, I slid into my seat, not wanting to sit next to a vampire-I had no experience with them as they were rare and I had only run into them a couple of times. I was more comfortable with humans. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stiffen. Thinking that it was only because of my blood, I wondered why he even went to school knowing that it was full of humans. I knew that he wouldn't attack me because of the Voltruri, but I kept my shield ready just in case. Then I wondered if it was because of ME. I mean I knew I smelt different, but I didn't think that it was more alluring! Not once did he relax his stance, though that didn't surprise me. Very human! I could only wonder what the classmates would think. Just as I was about to demand what his problem was, the bell suddenly rung-saved by the bell. Hah! - Then he got up very fast and hurried out of the classroom, I wondered why people weren't suspicious.

This was going to be a very long year. I wondered if I should transfer schools, but I knew that my finances could not possibly stretch that far-by just buying a new house and everything. And in a town this small, I doubt that there was another school around. How unlucky, I thought. To have to move to THIS town and attend THIS school! On the way home, Lucky was my only comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day he wasn't in at all.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

But what annoyed me the most was that I was **disappointed**! I cared why he wasn't in – though I was sure it was because of me – I never cared for anyone apart from myself and Lucky. What made him so different? I knew it wasn't the fact that he was a vampire, it was something entirely different. I had never felt this feeling before in my life.

As I walked in the cafeteria, I froze. I could sense 5 figures sitting around that table. Not 4. I felt sick.

'I think I'll just get a soda today' I told Jess

...

I sighed as I walked into Biology.

'Come on pull yourself together Bella!' Lucky told me. 'What's he going to do to you?'

Lucky was right, as always. How could I be frightened of one lone vampire when I could kill 5 at a time! Though somewhere deep inside me said maybe it wasn't fright I was feeling. Maybe it was something much more deep.

I felt the chair scrape beside me rather than hearing it.

'Hello' said a musical voice beside me.

Cringing internally, I also turned round to meet his eyes. 'Wow' I thought, my eyes huge. I knew that vamps were abnormally beautiful, but this was just something else. He had bronze hair which my fingers ached to touch, muscular arms, a very rigid straight nose, pale, flawless, hard skin and his eyes were deep pools of topaz. I could stare into them all day if I wanted to.

I shook my head. 'FOCUS' I told myself. 'My names' Edward Cullen sorry I hadn't had a chance to introduce myself last week. Aren't you Bella Swan?'

Edward Cullen. It suited him a lot. Then I realised he was still waiting for an answer – ' Umm, yes my name is Bella Swan, though I thought you would have called me Isabella? That's what everyone seemed to say round here.' 'Oh' was all he said, before turning around to listen to the teacher. 'Stupid, very stupid I told myself. What a way to start a conversation. The teacher then told us to identify the slides under the microscope.

'Ladies first?' He asked me. I smiled and reached over for the microscope. Unfortunately, I happened to brush his arm and I jerked away fast. Not that I minded the coldness, I was used to it, but it was like an electric current had run through our touch. I could see that he felt it too. The rest of the lesson was spent talking some more and both of us tried to forget about that touch. However, before he left the room, he suddenly stiffened. I did too, ready for a fight. But all he did was shoot a strange look at my bag then shrug and walk off. Dang! How could I have been so stupid? It seems like I shouldn't take Lucky to school anymore – I bet the Cullens would find it weird for me to have a cat in my bag.

...

'Hey Bella!' Jess yelled. 'Do you want to come and do some dress shopping with me and Angela tomorrow?'

I thought about it. I did need some time to forget about what had just happened and that seemed like a good idea. 'Okay, but I'm only going to help you guys pick out dresses, I'm not going.' 'Why not?' Jess looked really surprised. 'Um...' I racked my brains for some excuse – just because I'm a enchantress didn't mean that I wasn't clumsy, therefore making dancing nearly impossible for me to do. 'I'm going to Seasettle on that day to do some shopping.' Now I thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea. 'Okay.' Jess shrugged it off. 'Pick you up at 8?' I smiled 'Sounds good.'

However, as I was walking to my car, Mike stopped me and asked me to the dance. I told him the same excuse as I told Jess, and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he walked away downhearted. It didn't also escape my notice that Edward Cullen was there – and probably heard the whole thing.

Later on in the day, the whole scenario happened yet again but with Eric, and Edward Cullen was there yet again. By the time Taylor asked me, I was getting pretty annoyed. It didn't help that **he **was just driving past with that huge smile on his face. I banged my head on the steering wheel in frustration, didn't anyone get it? It just wanted to be left alone. As my temper got to flaring point, a big puff of smoke streamed out of my ears. 'Oh no' I gasped wide eyed, I looked around to see if anyone saw that, but luckily no-one did apart from... I reluctantly looked up. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes, before suddenly turning around and screeching in the opposite direction. Biting my lip, I blew a jet of wind out of my mouth to chase away the smoke. It seemed like I needed to be a lot more careful around him – but unfortunately, I think he might already have figured out my secret.

**Next chapter in Edward Pov. I need at least 10 more reviews till I update. ;)**

**Emerald star forever xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know, very short, but I had to rush this one! Enjoy ;) **

Edward POV

As I raced home, I thought about what had just happened. Bella Swan could **not **be human. She wasn't a vampire – her skin is still soft, and she has a heartbeat. Not a shape shifter or werewolf either. Witches are mythical – I think. I needed to talk to Carlisle, badly.

As I parked the car, my sister, Alice, tapped me on the shoulder. 'What is it?' I asked, annoyed 'Are you alright? You don't seem yourself.'

'Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' I snapped at her. I immediately felt bad as she shrunk back from me. 'Look I'm sorry Alice, I've just got a lot on my mind lately.'

'Like new girl **Isabella** Swan!' Emmett hooted, while Jasper made wolf whistles in the background. I didn't bother to acknowledge that response; I was already inside at shooting up the stairs to Carlisle's study. It was a good thing that he was off from work today. Not bothering to knock on the door, I strode straight in. Putting his book down, he glanced up at me. 'In a hurry today Edward?' He asked me. 'Yes I am, I need you to tell me all you can about what you know about other mythical creatures – apart from vampires, werewolves and shape shifters of course.'

'Well, apart from everything else, the only other thing that I'd say is most believable are these people who call themselves enchanters and enchantresses. They are said to be able to weave magic with only their fingers, glow in their sleep and strangely they have a cat by their side all the time. Some are called wizards and witches though, but they are said to be on the side of evil, though the enchanters are not.' His eyes narrowed suspiciously, 'Is there a reason for all this Edward?'

This drew me from my thoughts where I pondered if Bella **could **be an enchantress. She could be! I mean she did have a cat in her bag the other day – I think. Also that smoke coming out of her ears was surreal. I was about to tell him about her, when I felt my subconscious screaming at me **not** to. **'**Um no Carlisle, I was just wondering.' I glanced out of the window – I hated lying to him. My eyes widened as I realised it was twilight. Had we really talked for that long? I needed to get to Bella's house! Wait, what? **Needed**? 'Don't worry, Edward' I told myself. 'It's only to see ifshe really does glow in her sleep' I mean that was the reason. Right? 'Sorry Carlisle, I need to go.' Not bothering to wait for his answer I dashed downstairs and followed her scent to a small cottage like house. It was quite secluded, and I could hear that It was only her in the house, where was her mum and dad? I mean, I knew she must be immortal, all mythical creatures are. Her parents must be too. But as I walked closer, I could only smell her scent around here.

Jumping onto a tree, I grabbed the window ledge and hauled myself up. My breath stopped. It was Bella's room – I could see through the tiny opening through her curtains. The window was open, so I slipped inside. And gasped at what I saw in front of me. Bella was sleeping peacefully, lighting the room with her shining white glow. But that wasn't the reason why I gasped. It was because she looked absolutely beautiful. I wondered how I couldn't have noticed the pale flawless skin, the soft mahogany hair and the ruby red lips. It must have been because I had been too caught up in her personality, and her strange, funny ways. Now there was no distracting me with that.

At my gasp, she stirred a little and said softly 'Edward' I froze and if my heart were beating, it would have stopped. Then she sighed and turned back over. The emotions that came inside me were relief – she didn't see me – see was a sleep talker! But another emotion over clouded that which I had no idea of and had never experienced before. What was it? I wondered as I made my way back home. And why had she said my name?

Only when I stepped inside the house did Jasper think 'Edward? Why are you feeling love?'

**In the next chapter Bella will kick butt in Port Angeles! By the way, I asked for 10 reviews and I only got 5! Review please this time!**

**Emerald star forever ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Yawning, I stretched over, and then froze.

Someone had been in my room. My hands shone blue, words on the tip of my tongue ready for weaving a spell. But no – one was there. Whoever that had come into my room was long gone. After that, I never left my window open again.

NEXT WEEK...

'All set, Bella?' Jess yelled from in the car. 'Yeah' I shouted back. 'I'll be out in a second' Lucky yowled while I tried to cram her inside my purse. 'Sorry! You'll be out as soon as possible, once we get out Jess's car'. Muttering a quick expansion spell, so Lucky wouldn't be completely squashed, I hoped that the car ride would be as deft as possible. She hated tight spaces. I sighed. I have a claustrophobic cat.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

I ran outside. 'Sorry about that'. 'Yeah yeah, just get in'. Then we were zooming off into the north, and heading for the shops. Thankfully, the traffic was short so we made it in a very short time.

'Tell me why we came again' I muttered to Lucky, who was, invisible thanks to her magic, and lying sprawled across my feet. It had to be one of the worst experiences of my life. I mean, who would what to go looking for hours on end for a single dress? Dresses where meant to be worn as something to protect you and keep you warm. Not for looking good! But then again it was the 21st century. 'You chose too'. She grumbled. 'This is a complete waste of our time'. She was right, as always. 'Umm, guys, I'm just going to go to this bookshop'. 'Anything to escape this hell.' I thought.

Heading to no place in particular, I wondered down a sidewalk with Lucky by my side. Suddenly 5 figures appeared behind me. I could smell their dark minds and evil thoughts. Shivering, I walked a bit faster, hoping they would just ignore me. Unfortunately, I was too late. I could feel them closing in on me, from both sides.

'Stay away from me', I warned. Hopefully I wouldn't make too much of a scene. 'Ohhh, I like em' feisty', laughed one of them. Lucky jumped into the air, and materialized just as she landed on a man's face. 'Ahhhh! Get it off!' Yelled the attacked man. 'Hey where did that come from?' Shouted another. However, the man wrenched her of his face and threw her at a wall. 'Ahhh!' I shrieked as Lucky's pain seared up my back where she'd been lobbed at. 'You asked for it' I roared as I hurtled myself towards them. No – one messes with my cat and gets away from it! 'Steelis armicis' I whispered under my breath as I swung a punch at the man's head. I smiled with satisfaction as I heard a steel fist connect with his head which sent him sprawling, completely knocked out. Their yells of murder suddenly turned into cries of terror, as they scrambled away from me. 'Freak!' They shouted. 'Murderer!' They hadn't even bothered to pick up their friend who was still on the floor by my feet.

Suddenly a car squealed round the corner and a familiar, though dark voice said 'get in'. Obligingly, I scrambled in; shutting the door behind me, though making sure I grabbed Lucky. 'Bella, you could have been hurt'. He hissed under his breath. 'Me? They can't have hurt me!' 'Then tell me why you are crippled on the back'. 'That? Oh that's nothing'. I stroked Lucky's back. Ah, that felt better. 'You didn't hear their thoughts though'. Wait he could her thoughts? Well that was yes on my little theory of him always seeming to know everything. It must send him mad to not know what **I'm **thinking. Wait. If he just told me he could read minds, then that must mean he must know I'm not human! I mean why would he tell that to me if he knew I was. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I answered 'I knew you could read minds! And actually, I could smell the thoughts so that's as good as hearing them – they were dark, evil.' I smiled 'See your thoughts are surprised now I've told you that!' Then he smiled as well but a beautiful crooked smile, making me well and thoroughly dazzled. 'You really are amazing'. He told me. 'Yeahhh', I said, and then blushed, trying to shake myself out of it. Glancing out of the window I realized we'd stopped. 'Hey there's Jess and Angela! How'd you find them?' Smiling crookedly again, he tapped his head. 'Oh yeah right'. I blushed again. Dang him and his crooked smiles!

So I ignored him and opened the door, calling out to Jess and Angela. They immediately turned with relief evident on their faces, but that turned to shock when seeing who was standing next to me. Jess's strong odour of jealousy was very strong. It shocked me - I thought she was my friend. 'Bella! Where have you gone?' Asked Jess. 'Umm, I got lost and ran into Edward'. I gestured over to him who was standing to my right. However, my attention was diverted to Lucky who was finally stirring in my arms. 'Is it alright if I take Bella to dinner seeing as you've already eaten'? Edward asked. 'Umm, OK, we'll see you tomorrow.' They said, and Jess looked at me and that look clearly said – 'you are **so **telling my all about it tomorrow!' Thankfully, they still hadn't seen Lucky – they were too absorbed in Edward. Strangely though, that made a wave of some unknown emotion crash over me. Was is, was it **jealousy**?

'Lucky's waking up'. I told him, as Jess and Angela drove away. Right at that moment, she decided to stretch and yawn. 'Hey'. I whispered to her. 'You had me really worried there!'

'Mmmm,' she muttered. 'I think you should eat something. It would make me feel better too'. Then she cast a spell to make herself invisible. I could still see her though, bit no – one else could. You see, we share a bond with our cats. When they feel pain, we will feel better too, and vice versa. It's like they have part of our soul in them, which is probably why we can't stay away from each other for too long. Right now I would eat to nourish Lucky.

'Come on, Edward'. I said 'Let's go'.

He grinned and led me to 'Bella Italia', where we would eat.

I gave the waitress the evil eye before we sat down. She was **not **going to flirt with **my** man! Wait – what? Did I seriously just think that? Maybe the hit Lucky took to really did affect me. Shaking it off, I said to him, 'Well I guess you know I'm not human'. 'No, no human could knock out a man with just one blow, and talk to cats, not to mention her cat can turn invisible'. He said to me, looking pointedly at Lucky who was curled up in my lap, peacefully. I laughed. He was funny.

'Yep, I'm no human; do you know what I am?'

'I have a few theories' He replied.

'Will you tell me?' I really needed to know.

'No, not today'. Drat.

'But, maybe if you let me take you somewhere I've discovered a few days ago, I'll happily tell you my theories then'. That sounded like a good idea – he needed to know what I could do and some things are better shown than explained.

'Okay'. I agreed. But Lucky thought that there was something else to this trip that he wasn't telling me...

'Will you tell me what you think I am?' Throwing the question back at me. Clever. But he wasn't going to get an answer that easily!

'I have a few theories...' I said, teasing him a little bit. 'I'll tell you when we go to that place of yours – by the way, can we go on Friday?'

'Isn't that the day of the spring dance? I thought you were going to Seattle.'

'I was, but this seems more fun'. I eyed him suspiciously – how did he know that?

'Excellent.' He said sending me one of those crooked smiles again, leaving me dazzled.

At that point the waitress came up – a different one to the one I gave the evil eye to – and asked us what to eat. I said the first thing on the list which was mushroom ravioli. Edward had nothing. Of course. It really annoyed me that she was only talking to Edward, and ignoring me completely. My fingers were just itching to turn that fake blonde hair into an afro! But then again, that would be childish. We also ordered 2 cokes. When she left, he asked me; 'Are you sure you're alright? No dizziness, shock...'

I frowned 'Nope'. He didn't need to know that I'd had far, far worse. After that, things got a little bit awrkward.

So, as a conversation starter, Edward said with his rubbish sense of humour 'So did you kill that man? His breathing stopped for a bit there'.

'Nah just knocked him unconscious. A little bit further, and his guts would have all been over the floor'. I cringed. Not a pretty sight. Glancing up at Edward, I could see his face was scrunched up in disgust. Ah way to go Bells! Now you've scared him off! At that point, our food arrived at the table, and I dug in, Lucky was starving! **(Just so you know, Edward wasn't pulling faces for the reason Bella thought, it was because of the smell of the food that had just arrived)**

'So,' I said 'Who is in your family?'

He beamed. 'There is my mum and dad, Carlisle and Esme, and there are my siblings, Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper'.

I nodded. The pairs were mates. So was Edward single? That was strange. He looked quite old too – about three hundred something? Wouldn't he have found a mate by know? Suddenly a picture came to mind, one of him standing next to a pretty blonde vampire, holding hands. That brought a pang of agony to my heart, and I didn't know why.

'So', He continued, 'Who is in your family?' I winced in pain. Wrong question to ask, It was still hard to speak of my parents to this day even.

'Just Lucky.' I said firmly, closing the topic forwardly.

He nodded, understandingly. 'I guess that's your cat'. He said.

I nodded very seriously, before looking around to see if anyone was watching, and then whispering in his ear like I was sharing a big secret; 'She's more than a cat'.

For the rest of the time I shot questions at him, getting to know him as much as possible, but before we left, I asked – well begged for him not to tell anyone – not even his family - that I wasn't human. He agreed and before I knew it, we were back home.

Over the next few days, he picked me up for school each morning and drove me back each afternoon, persistent on knowing as much about **me (**my actual self – with no magic related terms like my favourite colour, hobbies...**) **and Lucky - it also pleased me to no end that he accepted and love Lucky. I knew he had a cat in there as well, all magical creatures do – it's just a matter of seeing them. Only us enchanters and witches could.

On the night before we were to go to Edward's mystery place, I was lying daydreaming on my bed. I was very excited and couldn't wait to go. Edward's face yet again came to mind, and I sighed dreamily. I eyelids flew open, and I bolted upright. Please don't tell me I haven't. But I already have. I've fallen for Edward Cullen. And Hard.

My shocked scream probably could've been heard in China.

**Hey, did you like this chapter? I've been true to my words, and this chapter is a whopping 2141 words! (Well, it's good enough for me so far) I am not updating until I get at least 15 reviews! (I know – I'm mean) Also the next chapter will be in Edward AND Bella's POV, and it will be jumped right to Edward's mystery place – I'm pretty sure you know what it is – and I'm also going to give you a tiny quiz. See if you can guess what Edward's reaction is when Bella shows him what she can do. So go on and review! (By the way, what I've got planned is not what you will be expecting from Edward because it's very unEdwardish. I'll be very surprised if one of you gets it!) **

**Emerald star forever xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I was waiting anxiously for Edward, having frantically dressed and showered that morning. Now I truly **did **understand my feelings, strangely that made the need to see him all the more urgent. I stressing out, actually, like if he'd forgotten today (even though that was silly – vampires don't 'forget' things), or worse still, if he didn't feel the same way. I mean, it was **really** unusual for vampires to mate with humans, let alone **enchantresses**! While Iwas still lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise a silver Volvo drive up until there was suddenly an icy hand on my shoulder and I jumped ten feet into the air. Blushing I stood from my place on the front stairs of my house, 'Sorry, didn't notice you there'. He nodded, but still didn't look convinced. On the journey there, I said nothing; too busy stressing that that he noticed a difference in me that showed that I was actually in love with him. Yes, in love with him – we enchantresses don't have any silly 'crushes', when we fall for someone, that someone is normally the only person we will ever fall for. I didn't know how I would survive if Edward turned me down.

Stepping out the car, it was only then that I realised where we were. It was a forest. Great! I loved forests – that was one of the reasons why I moved here – I am drawn to these types of places, it is easy to lose myself in all the **nature**!

'Where are we going?' I asked Edward eagerly.

He smiled 'It's a surprise, remember?'

'I hate surprises'. I huffed.

'Then we'd better get moving'

Impatient to find my mystery place, I started to run through the trail that is, until my clumsiness caught up to me and I tripped over a tree root. Thankfully, Edward was there to catch me.

'Knew it was too good to be true'. I grumbled.

He just laughed. Oh how I could listen to that laugh forever!

Then, suddenly I brightened. I turned to Edward, excitement lighting my features.

'Do you want me to show you how **I **travel in the forest?'

'Okay, but I bet it won't be as fast as how** I** travel in the forest'

Oh how he was in for a big surprise!

'Okay, just tell me the directions, and I'll go ahead'.

'Or, you could just follow me'.

'Nah, too slow'.

Instead of looking like he would back down, he only looked even more confident that he would been me. 'Take the left, and then keep on going straight ahead for about 5 miles'.

'Okay, ready, steady, GO!'

He zoomed ahead. Smirking, I whispered 'Flotius, maximus'. Immediately, I started to float across the ground. This was just a simple levitation spell, but like vampires have gifts, we have the too. Most enchanters will be lucky to have even one gift, but I have 4! One is flying, one is creating a shield that no – one can break through, one is telepathy, and one is putting thoughts into one's brain. Right now, I used my gift for flying. Stretching out into a super man like pose, I streaked ahead until I was flying side by side with Edward. His eyes widened as he took in my form – it glowed blue while I was flying – and stumbled a bit in shock mid stride. That gave me an advantage (not that I needed one anyway) and I said 'Chao'. Rather cheerfully, giving him a salute, before knocking it up a notch, therefore soaring past him and bursting into a meadow. Gasping, I dropped to the floor, and took in the wonderful scene around me. There was a mini waterfall, birds chirped nearby in the trees, and it was utterly, completely full of flowers! Tulips, daises, lilac, freesia, roses, lily, orange blossom, violets, honeysuckle, you name it, it was there.

'This is amazing!' I breathed, half to myself, but Edward said 'It is, isn't it? I stumbled across it a couple of days ago and decided to show it to you'.

I beamed. He smiled to, my favourite crooked smile that knocked my breath away. 'I'm still at a loss, though.' He said, 'at how you managed to beat me. And how you **flew**!'

Edward POV

'Told you I would beat you! Besides, it's not like you could do any harm to me.' She said.

At those last words, the smile slipped from my face. 'You're wrong'. I whispered. 'No!' She said 'You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to!'

Those words made me very angry indeed. Is that what she thought? That I wanted to hurt her? That made me question myself what I was doing, taking her here in the first place.

'What makes you think that I couldn't? Remember, I am the dangerous one here. Even though you are not human, doesn't mean you're not fragile!'

I didn't know what made her react the way she did, but in that second, everything happened in slow motion. Anger flashed in her eyes, and her body turned this deep red. A bolt of fire seemed to jolt out of her body. I had no time to react, it just zoomed at me at full force, but before that, something flew in front of me, thrusting me out of the way. However, it sent me flying backwards into the forest. Somewhere in the back of my subconscious, it recorded that Bella immediately came rushing forward.

Bella POV

'Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean it at all!' I sobbed 'Lucky! Come quick!' She pounced forward, but she was yowling. 'What is it?' I demanded. She pushed a heap of bronze fur at her feet. Edward's cat! Oh! So that was the streak of red that saved Edward. But, but he wasn't moving! I felt his ribcage – no heart beat. I've killed Edward's cat! That means I've killed Edward! That just made me even more hysterical.

**Hey you guys, yeah sorry, I know I've left you on a cliff hanger, I was gonna carry on but you'll just have to review to find out more! Since I haven't really finished the chapter – I've cut it short, you'll just have to wait and see what Edwards reaction was – it will become clear in the next chapter. Anyhow, I'd just like to thank the people who have reviewed, and I am telling you, stay with me, because I haven't even gotten to the good bits and climaxes yet!**

**Emerald star forever xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages guys! School's been hectic, but I'm back now, and hopefully the reviews will be coming every week now.**

**Emeraldstarforever **

Lucky jumped on me, and bit me. I jumped away in shock – Lucky **never **bit me, I don't even think anywhere in the history of enchanter's that their cat had bitten them before either.

'Okay you've got my attention'. I whispered to her. But her concentration was focused on something else. Following her eyes, I gasped. A bright blue ball was hovering over Edward – it was a piece of his soul! Grabbing Edward's cat, I held him near the bright ball, and slowly but surely, it drifted towards Edward's cat, until it sunk right in. Beaming, I shook Edward 'It's going to be alright! Come on wake up!' And sure enough, his eyelids started to flutter. But my smile turned into a frown as his pupils immediately dilated with fear as he took my image in. New tears started to dribble down my cheek as I sobbed 'Oh please Edward, forgive me, I didn't mean it I swear! I've only just turned seventeen, so I don't have much control over my powers, I really didn't mean it!'

He scrutinized my face for a second, then, did something that shocked me right to the core.

He leaned in and kissed me. I just sat there frozen in shock for a few seconds, my brain trying to process what had just happened. I had nearly killed him, and here he was, kissing me! I should try killing him more often. Or maybe this is just how he reacts to the shock. Better make the most of it then! So I leaned in. He tasted wonderful! I don't know how long we stayed like that, but finally we pulled away. I blushed bright red, and we both looked away. Then he gasped, swinging round to see his cat and Lucky, sitting near us and purring, with their tails intertwined.

'Is that who I think it is?' He whispered. Edward's cat's reaction to this was to jump onto his lap and rub his head onto Edward's shoulder.

'It is, actually. That's your cat.. All supernatural beings have them; it's just knowing where to look. Only we enchanters know about them. And witches'

'He's beautiful'. He said, in awe.

I smiled. 'He sure is. What are you going to name him?'

'I actually think Charm is a nice name'. Charm said.

The look on Edward's face was hilarious. Laughing, I said 'Yes, Edward he did just talk – To humans it would only sound like a cat noise. I was joking about you choosing their names actually – they choose them their selves'.

'Why do they look different to ordinary cats then?'

'Because they actually have a bit of your soul in them – that's what I had to put in, in order to save you. They take on your hair colour actually – see Lucky's is brown and Charm's is bronze'.

'I thought we didn't have souls'. I jumped, and stared at him with wide eyes. How could he say such a thing?

Lucky decided to answer him 'Of course we have souls! We are living right now, aren't we?'

He beamed a smile so dazzling; it set my mind off course for a second there.

'Well at least that's one of my problems down'.

I shook my head to clear it.

'I'm actually surprised to see you coping so well – I mean Bella did just nearly kill you just a few minutes ago'. Lucky continued.

I blushed.

'Yeah about that...' He looked at me.

'Sorry – as I told you, when we reach seventeen, we freeze and become immortal at this stage – our powers also become a lot better – like for example, the anger – normally, my skin would just become really hot to touch, but like what you just experienced, I blew out a fire ball. That's why so many witches are out to get me.'

'Out to you? Why?' He said, immediately turning into protective mode.

'Well, it's been phrofitised for centuries now that I would become the most powerful enchanter of all time. If the witches get my Lucky, they would be in control of all my power.'

'Wait. What do you mean by the most powerful enchanter of all time, and what are witches, and why would getting your hands on Lucky do to you?'

Well, witches are enchanters, but they have just turned evil – the only difference is that they glow black and not white in their sleep – did you that we do that?'

'Yes I did'.

'And also, you see, Lucky has part of my soul in her as you know, but if that dies, I will die too.'

He frowned for a moment – probably worrying about Charm.

But then he carried on asking me questions, and I told him all about my powers and everything. I knew I had to tell him this as he had a cat now, and it would be vital to his survival. But there was another feeling that I NEEDED to tell him, which was odd. This carried on into the sunset... until his phone rang.

H e answered it somewhat annoyingly.

'What is it?'

I heard a lot of high pitched babble from the other end, and he finally snapped 'Fine!'

Cutting of the caller, he looked at me apologetically.

'Sorry that was my annoying sister Alice. I need to go home'.

My shoulders slumped. I didn't want him to leave. He scrutinized my face for a second, and said

'but i'll be back later though'. I smiled.

'I'll send out Lucky to show you where my house is'. He smiled too.

'I can't wait till Carlisle hears this! And Alice will be all over the walls-'

'No!' I yelled.

He jumped at my sudden outburst, and said 'Why not?'

'If word spreads I'll be in danger, and so will you. It's happened before, so I'm taking no risks this time. Please, don't say a word to anyone!'

'But-'He started then shut up by the look on my face.

'Alright, not a word'. He sighed. 'But what about my sister Alice? She can see the future'.

I frowned. 'I'll just have to set up a spell to stop her visions for a while. At least until she's in the know'.

'How will I explain it though?'

'Just say sometimes her power switches off – like yours has to my mind'.

'OK. Wait, how did you know I can read minds and can't read yours?'

'Well I can put up a shield around my mind, and I can feel it when you try to get in'.

'Wow, you must be really powerful'. He complemented me. 'What other powers do you have?'

We talked for a few more hours, until Edward jumped and said 'Oh no! I was supposed to be home hours ago!'

I laughed. 'Well there's something. A vampire who actually forgets things!'

'Ha ha, very funny'. He said scooping up Charm. 'You know Alice'll have my head when I get home. Anyway, how am I supposed to explain Charm?'

'I'll just make myself invisible' .Said Charm, from Edward's arms.

He jumped.' That's going to take some getting used to'. He muttered.

I smiled again. 'See you later Edward'.

He beamed. 'See you'.

As soon as he was gone, I flopped down to the ground.

I kept thinking about that kiss. What was it about anyway? I shook my head to clear it. I had enough to worry about, and I really didn't want to fall in love with a vampire. But it was strange how Lucky had reacted – normally she would scratch or hiss at any other cat apart if that cat belonged to my soul mate...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter****.**

**So if there aren't at least 6 reviews, I won't update for 2 weeks (yes 2 WEEKS)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and we are getting ever closer to Bella and Edward's encounter with Victoria, James and Laurent.**

**Emeraldstarforever xxx**

I was lying on my back with Lucky curled up on my chest as we looked at the stars. The sky was a very dark, and the only source of light was the moon and the stars. I was floating (courtesy of my flying powers) amongst the clouds, and sometimes stopping to rest on one – flying is SO tiring, not at all like when people in movies do it for fun, but, it's the fastest way of travel I guess.

We finally arrived at home, and Lucky was still thinking of Charm. I was not that interested in my cat's love life – but that said I was in love with Edward as well... – Ugh! I needed to stop thinking about him!

'You know Edward's coming soon right?' Said Lucky.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that only too well. I slid out my key from my pocket and unlocked the door. Heading upstairs, I went to the bathroom, something I don't usually so as Enchanters don't perspire or ever get dirty really – a real sign that of how nervous I actually am. The warm water soothed my senses, and felt really good. How long was it since I took a shower? Eventually Lucky came and pawed at the door, stating Edward was on his way.

Stepping out if the bathroom fully dressed in my bath robes, I skipped to the window, with Lucky trailing along. I flung open the French windows, and jumped onto the ledge, swinging my legs out. So, perched upon a window ledge, I waited. And waited. Finally, I said to Lucky 'Are you sure that you heard Edward coming?''

She frowned. 'Yes I'm sure. I think that you should check for yourself'.

So I whispered ' Expericus hearous' and opened my ears. My eyes glowed blue as I put together the sounds and formed a film of Edward running in between the trees, making a bee-line towards my house. Smiling, I decided to connect my brain to his. 'Hi' I spoke the words in blue, forming them into his brain.

'Ah!' Edward cried, falling down. I laughed, still connected to him.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' He demanded. Charm hissed.

'You know, you're going to look crazy talking to yourself Edward. Oh, and Lucky says hi.'

'Bella?' He breathed.

'Yup it's me'.

'Oh, I forgot about your power. But you should have given me a warning'.

'But what's the fun in that? Oh, and please hurry up, I'm getting cold sitting up here'.

'Where are you?'

'Sitting on my window ledge'.

He laughed.

'Anyway, were ARE you?'

'Look down'

I did as he asked, and almost fell off. He was right below me, looking up. In a flash, he was beside me.

'You know, you really shouldn't be up here. It's dangerous.' He actually looked concerned for me.

'I wouldn't have really fallen off you know, and anyway, I could have just shielded myself'.

'Talking about your powers, when you were using them, your eyes glowed. You looked really...'

He paused to think a moment.

'Strange, abnormal, scary, weird?' I helped.

'I was going to say beautiful'.

I blushed and looked away. No one had said that to me before, apart from my parents. I was immediately sad.

'Hey, did I say something wrong?' He looked upset.

I sighed. 'No, it's not you... I was just thinking of my parents'.

'Want to talk about it?' He asked helpfully.

I thought about it for a second. 'Not today, but soon'. I forced a smile on my face. 'Anyway, let's not talk about depressing matters'.

'Aren't you sleepy? After all, it is quite late'.

'Nah, I just slept a WHOLE night last night'. I said.

He didn't look shocked or weirdened out by that fact, like expected, but, interested?

'I think we should go out – it is a beautiful night after all'. – The moon was shining and I bet it wouldn't be so cold after I'd done some walking.

'Okay, whatever you want'. He said. 'Can you jump?'

I studied the ground below us. 'Not unless you want me to break my neck'.

He smiled one of those heartbreakingly beautiful crooked smiles. 'I guess you'd better hold on then'.

Cautiously, I slid my arms round his neck, but he grabbed them and arranged them into a more secure position. Making sure Lucky and Charm were holding on as well, he jumped. The whoosh of air was huge for a second, but then it started coming from a whole new direction. Edward must have, as soon as he landed, darted off into the forest with my and the cats clinging on to his back. The speed was tremendous – at least it felt like it. The air pressed into my body with immense pressure, but I enjoyed it a lot. It was a whole new kind of speed and transport to me. I grinned and could feel both mine and Edward's spirits rising.

'Where are we going?' I had to yell over the rush of air.

'You'll see!' He shouted back.

And then he started to run even faster, so much so that I had to duck my head on his shoulder to avoid it being blown right off.

Suddenly, all the intensity stopped. My muscled wouldn't move. 'How did you think that was?' His voice was bright and excited. With oomph, I fell off his back and onto the soft grass below. Immediately he spun around and checked me for injures, but let out a hurl of laughter at my expression. Annoyed, I said 'Hey, you know that was my first time riding at vampires speed!'

When he calmed down he moved to sit next to me, the cats following. Stretching, I got up and looked around for the first time. It was the meadow that I had nearly killed Edward in. I smiled. It felt like years since we'd last been here, not hours. Beside me, Edward was studying my face.

'Our meadow was the only place I could think of, I hope you don't mind'.

'No, no, it's beautiful'. I disagreed, but my thoughts were far away, thinking about how he said 'Our meadow'.

I liked it – too much.

'I actually brought you here to tell you something, something I'd been holding with my ever since I first saw you...' He trailed off, thinking hard.

My heart was beating at 100 miles a minute, and my mind was racing too. I bet he was going to tell me bad news, I could tell from the look on his face. Oh no! Maybe he decided he didn't want anything to do with me! That was probably it – I mean who would? I'm an outsider, a weirdo, always have been and always will be. The look on my face discouraged him even more.

'Maybe this was the wrong time to tell you perhaps I should go –'

'No!' My outburst shocked both of us. 'I mean, might as well get it over with now right?'

'Okay, I'll make it short and to the point, and then I'll go'.

I nodded, not really following, too worried about what he was about to say.

'Bella, I am in – '

I screamed in terror as he was knocked off the ledge by a figure in a concealing black coat...

**I know, I'm so evil to leave it there. Review for me to update tomorrow! **

**Also thanks to Leslie, Twillight642531 and Toystool**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is up! By the way guys, I just want you to know that as long as you keep on enjoying my stories, I will keep on writing! Also, thank you vivx-chan, BerryEbilBunny, XxLollypopXx, Pianogirl05 and dd for reviewing!**

The hooded figure turned to me, and pulled back the slippery material a inch, so I could see its mouth pull into a grotesque smile that made my insides crawl. Lucky whispered in my ear;

'Don't worry, Charm has just signalled that they're alright – the fall didn't hurt them. It seems that _it_ '– indicating to the figure – 'doesn't know that Edward's a vampire as it would have known the fall would not have hurt him'

That was all I needed to hear.

I launched onto the eerie shape, knocking it backwards, and over and over we tumbled up in the roof, until I had it pinned by its neck. It was writhing in agony – my hand was alight, with sharp, diamond encrusted spikes sticking out and into its tender neck. The neck was always the most vulnerable part of the body, so naturally, I had made for it.

Tossing my mahogany hair over my shoulder, I was about to rip out its heart (A little horrendous, but it had to be done, if I didn't want its ghost haunting me for the rest of my life) but I wanted to see who was trying to murder me – the danger was supposed to be behind me! So Lucky dug her little teeth into the hood, and drew it up.

I knew what face that was – it was one of the witches that killed my parents.

I started to hyperventilate, and Lucky fled into my arms, shaking as well.

As my grip on her loosened, she grabbed the opportunity, and ripped free of my hand, dripping her black blood everywhere, but hardly visible in the dark.

I cowered away as she towered over me... So this was how I would die – the same as my parents. Just as she would make the final death blow, a cat sprang onto her head, sinking his claws deep into the witch's scalp.

Edward came charging with a roar of anger, and ripped a arm clean off.

There was absolute silence (Excluding Edward's heavy panting) as the witch stood in shook staring at were her left arm had been, and at the black blood flowing steadily from her mangled stump and onto the roof tiles. Somewhere far away, a raven cawed, followed by many more, until the rose from the tree top canopies and flew into the horizon.

Finally the witch moved, awoken by the ravens, and her black cat curled at her shoulder, ready to pounce. She had now a deadly glint in her eye, which, I'm sure, definitely had something to do with the recent loss of her arm.

Our saviour was something I least expected.

The warm streaks of daylight had suddenly seeped over the horizon. It was morning time. How could the witch have missed the rising of the sun? Was the night really over that quickly? And as she shot a panicky look at the sun, I knew that she knew her mistake. Glaring a finally time at us, she took a few steps backwards and dropped. Edward and I quickly rushed over to the edge as well to watch a retreating shadow creep back into the shadows of the forest.

A gasp was suddenly stifled behind me, and I spun around, eyes darting, expecting to see more murderous witches and things seeking my death.

I was both relieved and horrified to see the witch's arm start to twitch in Edward's hands.

'No Edward, drop it! DROP IT!' I shrieked, but it was too late – it had already jumped up at an alarmingly fast rate, climbed over Edward (he just stood there in shock) and torn off Edward's right ear. Then it vanished.

'Edward! Oh no Edward, are you alright?' I hurried over to him 'It's my entire fault – all my fault'.

**Edward's POV**

I was astounded to see her cry. What was wrong?

'Bella? Bella, stop crying and talk to me'. I asked my softly.

She peered at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes before covering them with her hands again.

'Hey, come here'. I consoled her gently, taking her into my arms. She was warm and soft – just like I expected. Slowly her sobs quietened, and I was aware of the dull ache of where my ear had once been. She whispered finally,

'Edward, something is dripping into my hair'.

'That would be the venom'. I said, wincing.

Bella jumped up, quickly.

'The _venom_?' She yelled with an incredulous look on her face.

The sight almost made me laugh – almost as the ache was now becoming more pronounced and less of an ache.

'Yes, we bleed venom'. I forced my voice to be calm.

After Bella calmed down a bit, she started to ponder.

'If you bleed venom, couldn't venom heal as well?' She asked.

I blinked. It was all blindingly obvious now. Why didn't I see it before? I looked at her with a newly acclaimed sense of pride as well. So my Bella was intelligent now too?

'Do you know where my ear is?' I asked

She quickly passed it to me. I laced the edge with venom so it could reattach itself. Although I could hear with perfect clarity now, it still hurt a lot. But I wouldn't let Bella see that I promised myself.

'It still hurts, doesn't it'? Stated Bella, catching me by surprise once again.

'How did you know?' I demanded, staring at her.

'Just know'. She said, with a shrug of her shoulders. 'Now do you want me to heal your ear properly or not?'

I gave a start 'You can do that?' I enquired.

'I can try'. She corrected and jumped up, staggering a little, and then blushed several shades of red.

'I'm going to go and get my spell book'.

She then jumped down onto the window ledge – making my heart lurch for her safety (metaphorically – my heart can't lurch anymore) and slipped inside.

So I sat on the roof top waiting all the while burning with intrigue and curiosity.

'You can come in, y'know'. She called up after a minute.

Beaming, I flitted to her side eagerly and peered over her shoulder.

She seemed rather put off by my closeness it seemed (to my extreme disappointment) and her hands shook when she touched a special place in her bookcase and it spun round to reveal a totally different one filled with all sorts of magic spell books.

Bella pulled out an ancient book, covered in dust, and looked like it hadn't been touched for over a century. Wiping the dust away, she lifted the pages tenderly, only stopping around halfway through.

'Here we go'. Said Bella. 'The healing section'.

'Has it got anything about healing vampires'? I asked.

'Umm... oh! It says you first need to reattach the ripped out section with venom-'

'Which we have already done'. I helped

She nodded. However, as she carried on, a frown appeared in her face, and got deeper the further she read.

'What's wrong?' I asked concerned.

'It's the spell. I shouldn't be able to do this sort of magic yet. It's too advanced...'

'Then don't do it'. I said firmly. There was no way that I would ever put Bella in danger – especially if it had something to do with me.

She shook her head, a stubborn look appearing on her face. 'I should be able to do it, I mean; I was phrofitized to be the most powerful supernatural being of all time'.

'Bella-'. I began to persuade, but she had already started to recite the spell, but natural instinct told me I should not interfere – if I did, disastrous consequences would occur.

And as the spell grew longer, the more complex it became, until I realised Bella had become quite faint looking and started to waver on the place she stood. I tried to get up to help, but some invisible strings were pulling me back – I was bound still by the spell. A blue light had started to omit from deep inside Bella, and was growing fainter with each passing second; as if telling me her time was nearly up. I felt like shouting to the heavens, to make her stop, I couldn't let her die, not yet! Not when she had just narrowly escaped it a few minutes ago!

Then suddenly, she took a long, shaking breath, and fell to the floor with a dull thump. I leapt up, (and somewhere in the back of my mind, I was grateful the strings did not hold me back) and knelt at her side. Hardly daring to breathe, I lowered my head to her chest to hear her heartbeat.

There was no noise. No beautiful thumping of her heart. All dead.

Then I didn't care that my ear was completely healed, that there were humans sleeping around me. I wanted to scream and scream and scream.

And that I did.

**Did you like the new chapter? If I get more than 8 reviews, I will update tomorrow.**

'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again, and thanks for the awesome response last chapter – in particular ****LordXeenTheGreat**** who reviewed 5 times, LittleMissDreamer7 who reviewed twice, ldld, XxlollypopsXx, CullenHathaway, vivx-chan, BerryEbilBunny, cb. ZephyNights, and Angie!**

Edward POV

The tears wallowed in my eyes, but would never fall. My vision cloudy, I dimly remembered that my family would be worried that I still hadn't returned. I didn't feel like returning.

My face was contorted with grief and rage at myself. How could I let this happen? I tried once again to hear her heartbeat, stretching my ears to the furthest limit, even testing my newly healed ear to its breaking point, but to no avail, there still was no sound. I wished that I could disparage my ear out again – to somehow reverse time. I would gladly die for her.

I did not know how long I knelt there, but a voice told me that I had caused her death – I should at least send her off with grace. So with a heavy heart filled with lead, I gathered her in my arms and swept down the stairs in a flurry. I ran outside, and into the forest, and into our meadow, where I gently put her to rest on the ground. I was about to dig a grave for her (I did not want anyone to know about this I was so ashamed) when I realised something was wrong.

The plants and flowers had started to yellow! But it was summer... and to my astonishment, the leaves on the trees nearby where yellowing too, and had started to fall. As I stepped back, I realised it was all spreading from the place Bella lay, and a beacon of hope shone inside me. Charm suddenly ran forward, and started to lick Lucky, who was starting to stir. I hurried to Bella too, whose eyelids had started to flicker.

'Bella? Bella, can you hear me?' I said urgently.

Although she did not show any sign of waking, or recognition, I carried on. 'You're going to be alright, do you hear me? You are going to be alright'. I said this to assure me more than her though, as I picked her up and propped her up on my lap. Lucky was fully awake now, and bumped noses with Charm before patting Bella on the head and licking her with her small, scratchy, pink tongue.

Bella POV

Something was tickling me. It must be the tickle monster, I mused. I needed to get it to stop, but no, it carried on relentlessly, trying to send me to my doom. Now it was tickling me harder, to try and break me down, but no, I would not fall for that again... I was hungry... hungry = chocolate! Chocolate, mmm...

Edward POV

It wasn't working. What if she would never wake up? Lucky must have thought this too, as she started to lick Bella harder, and soon Charm joined in. The first sign of Bella ever waking was when a stubborn look marked her face, which quickly turned to ravenous and longing. I definitely needed to wake her up now – I was scared about what would happen if I didn't, and I missed her so much it was unbelievable. Like an answer to my prayers, she finally started to turn, and soon, her eyes snapped up to reveal those heavenly chocolate brown eyes. I vowed to myself I would not go that long again without seeing them.

Soon, they started to become dreamy, and looked as if a mist was swirling in them. Then, her mouth broke into a heartbreaking smile, and I felt mine do the same. She started to laugh, and it was very contagious. After a minute or so, when she had calmed down enough to speak, she said in a breathless voice and pointed at me

'You're a red head'. As if it had only just occurred to her, and erupted into fresh streams of laughter again. I laughed with her, only just a little bit confused this time. Both Lucky and Charm stood by my side with amused expressions on their faces.

When the laughter had died down, Bella began to speak again;

'Sooo hungry'. She moaned feebly, all the previous energy evaporating.

I immediately became concerned 'Then let's go back to your house so I can make you something to eat'.

I was about to get up, but Bella gave another soft moan.

'No. I want to stay here'.

'Okay'. I said, confused and worried. I would do anything she asked however. 'Are you sure?' I said, but Bella wasn't listening anymore. She had that hazy look in her eyes again, and was half asleep.

'Mmmm, yummy Edward'. She mumbled. 'Chocolate Eddie'.

She grabbed my free arm (the one that wasn't supporting her) and sniffed it cautiously. It must have pleased her, because that longing look appeared into her eyes again.

Then, so suddenly that I had no time to react, she sunk her teeth into my arm.

'Ahhh!' I shrieked, shaking her off my arm – it wasn't the pain that made me scream (her teeth weren't at all hard) it was more like the shock. Bella slipped off easily, and fell to the ground snoring softly.

I was panting hard – what the heck had just happened?

Lucky then said 'I should have told you'.

I snapped my head round to look at her.

'She's a chocoholic'.

**That there is my attempt at humour - please tell me if it was good or not.**

**I know it was a short chapter, but if I get more than 15 reviews, I will update later on in the day!**

**Love Emeraldstarforever**

**XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter is up! **

I banged my head on my pillow again. And again.

'You do know, you might want to stop… you'll give yourself a headache'. Lucky chided me.

'You're not my Mum'. I snapped grumpily 'and you didn't bite Charm either. I still can't believe I did that'. I bashed my head again on my pillow, wishing to die.

'Well, he should understand… it's not like it hurt him, plus, he should have known you'd been hungry too… draining plants energy is not very filling'.

Lucky's words did not help a single bit. For the first time, I actually considered skiving off school. (Edward was going to be there)

'No, definitely NOT'! Drat, Lucky must have heard my thoughts.

'Can't stop me'! I teased, leaping out of the window, and darting off into the woods, Lucky trailing behind. I finally came to a halt at our meadow. Even though I biting Edward had put my thoughts off the actual disturbing occurrences, I now remembered and became quite scared. I immediately wished I hadn't left Lucky behind (even though she wasn't far off), she would comfort me.

With a jolt of fear, I realised whatever attacked me might still be here, waiting, and I had left Lucky all alone, making myself more vulnerable than before.

'Stupid,** Stupid**'. I cauterised myself, taking off into the woods again, and this time intent on finding Lucky. She can't be far! Then my thoughts came true as I felt someone grab Lucky – it was like something twisted in my mind, sending out delirious pains throughout my body. It did not occur to me that whoever handling her was being very careful, as I set about, now franticly. I could feel her now, she was near, and yowling with fear. I burst into the clearing where my dear Lucky was being held captive, intent on ripping that person to shreds. Lucky was trying to hit the figure with her sharp paws, but it was having no affect – who was this person?

I knocked it over, grabbing Lucky from its arms, just when I saw the face, and caught a faint sent of Edward! I peered closely at the marble skin, and gold eyes, with a strong sense of relief. This person wasn't going to kill Lucky, I was sure of that.

'Hi!'! Said the figure, sounding and looking not at all shaken. 'I'm Alice'!

**(Bet you thought it was Edward! I was going to end it here, but I've decided to be nice)**

'Edwards's sister, I know. He's told me all about you! You're the physic right? '

'Yup, and you gave me quite a scare there – I saw that about a split second before it happened, what did I do wrong? All I did was pick up a cat'. Wow she talked fast.

'Actually that was Lucky you picked up, you know, part of my _soul'_?

I watched as her eyes grew big. 'Wow, I read about that, but I didn't know they took the form of cats! Are you not supposed to pick them up? Sorry if I offended you'. She said this all in one breathe.

'You never pick up someone's cat unless you are their soul mate-'I leaned close to her to whisper in her ear-'or _if you want to kill them'_. Her gasp was barely inaudible.

'So you thought…'Alice's hands flew to her mouth. 'I swear I didn't mean it, I just love cats, and she looked so cute too! I just had to pick her up-'I cut her off from her rambling.

'Don't worry; it was my fault for leaving her behind. I am sorry Lucky'. I said the last part directed solemnly at Lucky.

'It's alright'. She answered back. 'I know you didn't mean it'.

'EEEEEP! A talking cat! I want one…' Her voice trailed off after seeing me and Lucky's glares.

'Sorry… but do you think it is possible that I could get one too?' But before I could answer, her eyes went blank. I was immediately worried. Did someone possess her?

'Hugely unlikely'. Said Lucky. I frowned at her. 'Never said I would acknowledge it'. I retorted.

But Alice was coming back to life again. 'Sorry, just another vision. But guess, what I saw! Edward has a cat! I bet he's had one all this time too'. She said accusingly.

'Hey, don't blame it on me! Edward is the one who wanted to keep it hidden from his family. His cat has been invisible this whole time'.

'Really?' Alice's eyes lit up again. 'So they can do magic too! So is it just enchanters who can have them or what?'

'So I'm guessing Edward has told you all about me?'

'Oh yes, there aren't really any secrets in my family – with Edward's mindreading and my future seeing and all that. Did you know I was the one who set you up to come here in the first place?'

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was sitting on the porch of my old house, when I suddenly remembered that a English essay was due in tomorrow. I groaned internally; I had already done it many times over, and it did not hold much interest to me anymore. _

_Flopping down on the computer chair, I switched my laptop on, and was intrigued to see I had a new e-mail. It was curious as I had never given anyone my e-mail address – actually, I had created it little over a week ago. It was only pamphlet advertising the town Forks to my disappointment (who was I kidding – I'd never had any friends, and probably never was going to; I was simply too weird for my own good) Glancing at the sender, I expected to see a company name, but was a bit surprised to find it was anonymous! Thinking it over, I decided that I might actually move there. The population was small, and I doubt any witches or wizards would find me there. I would be moving on soon. Alone. A wave of sadness washed over me as I thought of my parents: although it had been many years, I was now nearing the age of 17, when I would begin the sometimes painful journey of becoming a fully grown enchantress. I did not dream of doing it on my own. Shaking my head to rid myself of my painful memories, my decision was made. I was moving to Forks._

'You were the one who sent me the e-mail!' I stated smiling.

'Yes'. She said, also smiling. 'And I need your e-mail address so I can have the vision of you writing it, so I could e-mail you – if that makes any sense'.

I nodded viciously, searching around for a scrap of paper and pen. Alice pulled some out of her pocket.

'I always come prepared'. She joked and I laughed. She must have must have had this vision too.

While I scribbled it down, she moved back onto the past topic. 'So can I have one?' She demanded again.

'I guess so… I mean Lucky is bascicly a part of my soul in animal form, and will only come out in your moment of near death(though mine was born with me)…Edward has one so I don't see why you can't…' I drifted off, staring at her.

'Why do you look so familiar?' I asked, more to myself. '! Nope, not possible, definitely not!' I paid no attention to anyone as I pondered to myself. 'They are all extinct. There is no way…'

'What is it?' Alice demanded, 'Tell me –'I watched a she got sucked into another vision, this time not worried since I knew what was going on.

She finally recovered and said 'You think I'm part pixie!'

'Yes, I thought you looked sort of like one as they all look the same, but obviously you don't as you're part human… or part vampire should I say'.

'Why don't we test if she is using the Getronomex?' Said Lucky, speaking up again.

'Great idea!' I turned to Alice to explain – who had a confused expression on – 'A Getronomex detects what blood type a being is. In your case, it should shine red for vampire, and pink for pixie'.

'Well lets go then!' Alice's energy was everlasting.

We quickly ran – I mean Alice ran, Lucky and I flew to be fast. Leaping up onto the still open bedroom window, I began rapidly opening and closing drawers, looking inside cases, and searching under floorboards for the Getronomex while Alice stood as still as stone, looking in wonder at all the magical objects and books.

'I know, messy isn't it?' I asked her over my shoulder while she still stood transfixed.

'Aha! Got it!' I reached triumphantly for my prize. I pulled it from its sock (for protection) and stared at the pyramid of star dust ingrained glass as it glowed a dark blue as it always did for me. As it always did for Enchanters and Enchantresses. Beaming, I handed it over to Alice.

'Be careful!' I cautioned her, though there was no need. Vampires never dropped things.

We all watched in excitement as soon as it touched Alice's hands. The dark blue immediately started to turn a deep red, and, as the suspension built, a faint, but unmistakable pink.

'WOOHOO!' Alice screamed, throwing the Getronomex in the air with joy. I barely caught it in time.

'I'm a PIXIE! YEAH!' I didn't bother to correct her (she was only part pixie) and watched incredulously as she attempted to fling herself off my bedroom window only to land sprawled out in the lawn below.

'Did she think she could _fly?_' I whispered to Lucky, laughing.

15+ means the next chapter will be up later on today. 10-15 means the next chapter will be tomorrow. 5-15 means the next chapter will be up in the weekend. 5- Means next week.

REVIEW!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Emeraldstarforever

XxX


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I hope you all had a great Christmas! **

**Here's the next chapter;**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_'I'm a PIXIE! YEAH!' I didn't bother to correct her (she was only part pixie) and watched incredulously as she attempted to fling herself off my bedroom window only to land sprawled out in the lawn below._

_'Did she think she could __fly?__' I whispered to Lucky, laughing._

Alice picked herself off the floor with a shrug.

'It was worth a shot!' She said defensively at me. 'I can hear you both laughing at me'.

'Get back up here and I'll explain'. I replied. I hadn't laughed so hard in years!

Alice scaled the wall and flopped back down on my bed.

'So why can't I fly?' She demanded.

'I don't know, but it probably has something to do with the fact you haven't practiced at all!'

'Oh!' Understanding gracing her features. 'I'll go practice straight away!'

I choked back another laugh as a mental picture of Alice jumping off more buildings in the hope of flying came to me.

Edward POV

I listened as Alice came in, her thoughts excited and smug. As I read her thoughts, I was astounded to hear how exciting her day had been. Who would have thought Alice was part pixie? Well, I had used the term to describe her metaphorically, but still! She started to strut round the house, telling anyone who would listen about her new found heritage. When no-one was listening, she then started to disturb me by screaming in her thoughts 'Ha ha, I'm a Pixie! You're not the only special one now Edward!' I didn't bother to tell her that she was already sort of special – she could see the future. Thinking of me, it brought her mind to one of the other events that had happened today.

She had disturbed Lucky, and made Bella think she wanted to kill her (I gave a little hiss at that) and had also found out about Charm. Charm immediately leapt to my arms at that, and I calmed his bristly emotions by stroking him softly. Alice bounded into my room, and said 'Lemme see him, lemme see him!'

Charm was about to show himself, but Alice had been struck with a vision again (this time only a second long).

When she recovered, she said 'Awww, he's so cute!' and then looked expectantly at the space in my arms to see it for real. Charm appeared.

'Awww, he's so cute!' Alice squealed again.

'You just said that'. I told her, pointing out the obvious.

'I know!' She snapped, suddenly in a terrible mood. She turned tail swiftly, and headed for the window. 'Now if you don't mind, I'm going to practice my flying'.

Just as she was moments away from view, I called 'Wait!' Intending to make her promise she wouldn't speak a word about Charm to our family.

'Yeah I know, I know, I will. I've already seen it'. She muttered surly, swinging herself onto the roof. What she was about to do, I did not want to know.

But seeing Alice's thoughts made me think _again _(something I had thought about many countless numbers of times throughout the day).

Bella. My heart ached for her. I wondered what she was doing now...did she miss me too? She was probably embarrassed to see me because of the incident in the meadow – I didn't blame her as she was hungry...I now vaguely remembered somebody telling me that I smelt like chocolate...that was how she had made the connection. She wasn't at school today either, but she was with Alice, so that was alright. Why did she decide to miss school in the first place again? My fault again, I realised sadly... she didn't want to see me.

I was then distracted suddenly from my thoughts of Bella as I heard a light thump outside near the bushes, and then a terrible scream.

'NOOOOOOOO! MY NEW DRESS! _THE BUSHES HAVE TORN IT_!'

Bella POV

I decided that Edward had suffered enough. It was time to see him – I owed him plenty of explanations, and I could only hope that he would forgive me. I sweeped out of my house and rose into the air, spinning and spinning and spinning. Finally I could see Edward's house, and it was just the way he had described it. Huge, white and beautiful. I carried on spinning through the air before finding a good branch to perch upon. I could see Edward though the window, sitting on his big leather sofa with a troubled expression on his face... was that Alice in a bush?

I wanted to go in, but I wasn't sure of what his family would make of me, an intruder. I quite liked myself unattacked, and I hoped Edward would as well. So, I reached my mind out to the branch resting near Edward's window, and made it tap on his window. I did not usually use my telepathy, but desperate times call for desperate measures! It broke him out of his reverie, but did not call to his mind that I was here. I tried to wave to him, but he couldn't see of course. Sighing, I reached into his mind, planting my thoughts into his mind. While I was doing that, I caught a random thought he was just thinking... he was thinking of me?

'Bella? Where are you?' He called out.

'Outside on the tree'. I whispered in his head.

As he opened the window, I hopped to his side, smiling a little shyly.

He smiled too, only bigger and looked a little pounced from his arms onto Lucky and started to lick her.

'Awwww, I suppose they missed each other, huh?'

He nodded, and looked as if he was about to say something, when there was a loud knock on the door, and a booming voice yelled

'Who are ya talkin to Eddie?'

'Emmett...' Edward hissed under his breath. He looked at me worriedly. 'We had better go'.

Together, we jumped out of the window, the cats hanging onto Edward, just as the door came off its hinges and Emmett came charging in. Edward immediately started to run, with me in his arms. A thought came to me. Smiling, I told him

'Hold on tight, we're going up!' I started to fly for the meadow, with Edward hanging at my shoulders.

As soon as we landed, I realised that I could not have chosen any worse place for my talk, I thought, my cheeks colouring as I remembered what had happened the last time we both had come here.

'Look at me'. Edward ordered softly, swivelling me round to look in my eyes.

Then everything poured out.

'I'm so sorry about what had happened, I didn't know what I was thinking! I – ' Edward capped a hand over my mouth.

'Stop, you're talking like Alice'. He told me with a rueful smile. I shut my mouth.

'Anyway, don't worry about what happened in the meadow, it was my fault anyway. I should have given you some food. What happened to the plants anyway?'

We both got a good chance to look around at the plants and grass. They were all still dead, but several green shoots had started to press their way out of the soil.

'Well', I said thinking, 'When a enchantress or witch runs out of energy, they will remain preserved until they come close to life. Then they suck it all up for sustainment.' I eyed him. 'I probably would've killed you too, if you weren't already dead'.

He nodded slowly. 'It makes sense I suppose... so does that mean you can't starve to death?'

'Nope'.

'Well that's one worry out of the way then', He said jokingly, though his eyes were dead serious. We both laughed, grateful that we were no longer uncomfortable around each other.

'I really like you Bella'. He said somewhat serious again.

My heart soared, then ached that he didn't use 'love'. After all, he could be referring that I was a very good friend to him.

'Well, that's good because I really like you too?' It came out as a question. He gave a small crooked smile again, making my heart speed up. But the smile was slightly sad too. He was sad that I liked him? No, that couldn't be right; he must want me to like him if he liked me too. Ugh, Edward was so confusing!

'Well, I'd better go back'. He said somewhat regretfully. 'Esme will have Emmett's head when she realises that he's knocked down my door, and I'm sure that I'll somehow get the blame for it. Plus, I'm sure they also want to know who the person in my room was'. He smiled at me as he said this. I beamed back at him too, and said

'Come see me tomorrow'.

'I promise'. He told me.

A second after he'd gone -

'HEY!' Shouted Alice

'Aahhh!' I shouted back, shocked.

'I'm not gonna practice flying anymore – my new dress ripped – 'She was cut short as she was sucked into yet another vision. I wondered if these were becoming a frequent occurrence.

'YAY!' She shouted again, suddenly. 'You're going to become my new sister in law!' She hugged me briefly before prancing off again.

Wait... for me to become her new sister that means, that means I will marry Edward!

Alice has officially become my new best friend.

**The more you review, the sooner I'll update (more than 15 reviews means that I will update tomorrow) REVIEW!**

**Emerladstarforever**

**Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

? POV

I watched from a distance at the young girl...it was simple, almost too easy...

Edward POV

I raced home, contemplating on what to say. Alice knew about Bella, but the others didn't...

'EDWARD! GET OVER HERE AT ONCE!' Dang, that was Esme. She never shouted unless she was _really_ mad.

'Yes Mum?' I asked in my most innocent voice.

'Don't** Mum** me, Emmett tells me that you've gone and knocked off your bedroom door _again_'

'But that wasn't me, it was Emmett!' I protested, shooting Emmett a dark look as he stuck his tongue out at me.

'Don't put all the blame on Emmett this time'. She scolded me. I really wish Alice was here. She'd have sorted out this mess for me.

_You are on your own this time _Thought Alice.

'And he tells me there was someone in your room!' She continued –

'Yeah, about that'. I scratched the back of my head 'It was a girl called Bella'. I was going to tell them about Bella, but not what she was.

'A _girl?_' All the anger was wiped off Esme's features, and excitement replaced it. 'Why didn't you tell me? I want to know EVERYTHING'. She demanded.

I pulled her into the lounge, and the rest of my family followed us in (I'd never mentioned a girl before, this was new).

'Well...' I started, suddenly nervous. What if my family didn't approve? No, they'd wanted me to get together with someone for decades.

'I met her at school and – '

'WHAT? You mean she's HUMAN? Does she know our secret?' Rosalie demanded.

'Yes, to both, but anyway, I think she's really-'

'ARE YOU MENTAL? DO YOU WANT US ALL KILLED?' Rosalie screeched again.

'Rose, calm down'. Emmett told her. She whacked him on the head. 'I am SO out of here'.

This was not going as well as I thought.

Bella POV

I listened as Edward came out his front door.

'How did it go?' I asked him softly.

'Esme is still mad at me for my bedroom door accident; I have to buy a new one'.

'What about the other talk? The one where I heard Rosalie screaming?'

'Ah. I told them about you'. My eyes grew big, and I felt like my heart would leap out of my chest. 'No, not about the Enchantress part, just you personally'. He hurried to console me.

'Thanks for waiting anyway... shall we go to your house?' He asked.

I nodded, smiling. After Alice had left, I followed him, mainly because I already missed him, and also to see if Alice's vision could possibly come true. We were interrupted by Esme, who had shouted at Edward.

We were silent as we walked back to my house again, until I brought up the subject I badly wanted to discuss.

'What did they think of me?' I demanded.

'They all mainly liked you'. I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Well, not Rosalie – she'll come around though... it's just because she thinks you're human'.

'But I'm not... does that mean when she knows what I really am, she won't hate me as much?'

'Hopefully, yes'.

'What about the others; Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Jasper?'

'They all like you – Alice already considers you her best friend-' I smiled at this – 'Esme and Carlisle are both just happy I've found someone, and I suppose Jasper is too'.

That still wasn't the question I _really _wanted to ask.

'So...' I began 'What did you say I was to you?Did you say I was your friend?' I peeked up at him shyly under my eyelashes, hoping with all my heart he would say no, that he would say I was his _girlfriend_, though it was ever so unlikely. I braced myself for his answer, thinking about that first day in the meadow, where he had kissed me unexpectedly. Maybe he felt the same way. Probably not... he had almost died after all, I bet his head wasn't straight.

'I told you I was your friend'. He said cautiously, looking to see my reaction.

'I tried to hide my pain as best as I could (Hell, I'd had years of practice) but some leaked out, I think, because he looked discouraged after that. At least I was prepared for that answer, so it didn't hurt as much. It still broke my heart though...

We were silent for a few minutes, before Edward said,

'I thought we were going to your house'.

'We are,' I said confused, and then I got a proper look at our surroundings. I'd been so lost in the conversation and my thoughts, I hadn't realised we were heading further away from civilisation than heading towards it, and we were heading along the path to our meadow.

'Oh. Well, it doesn't matter either way'. I said, still not looking at him.

As he brushed the leaves and branches out of the way, he suddenly grabbed my hand, and held it really tightly. Strangely, it made my heart hurt even more. This time it was I who looked at him first, but he was staring straight ahead, determined not to meet my eyes.

His eyes where a dark topaz today; I felt a small twinge of guilt at this – I had been keeping him from hunting.

When we finally reached the meadow, I walked to the centre with him, and sat down, causing him to be pulled down with me.

'Ummm'. I started, unsure of how or where to begin. I just knew I needed to wipe that almost dead look off his face. I needed him to smile.

'Sorry. I – '

''Why are you sorry?' He demanded, powerfully angry. I shied away from him.

'For asking that question, it was stupid, and - '.

'No, I'm sorry, I had upset you. What was wrong?' His eyes turned back to the dark topaz from the deep black just a few seconds before.

'Nothing... I - nothing.' My tone wasn't very convincing, and from his expression, I knew he wasn't, but he let it go.

We sat still for a while, me fidgeting with the daises on the ground, and Edward was as still as stone, obviously thinking of something.

'Did you know, I think you smell wonderful'. I laughed at that random statement 'Not in 'I want to suck your blood way''. He joked, 'But you smell like roses and freesias'.

'Um, thanks?' I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

'You're welcome'.

We both laid down on the grass and the flowers.

'Bella...' Edward started,

'I'm going to get ants in my hair'. I grumbled. 'But what were you going to say?' I turned my head to look at his face, and saw it was silent and serious. He took my breath away. He could change mood rapidly... from almost dead looking to joking to solemn.

'I lied'.

**I know, it's a cliffy. But you decide when I next update;**

**Today 15 + reviews**

**Tomorrow 10-15 reviews**

**Weekend 5-10 reviews**

**Next week 0-5 reviews**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**Xxx**

**P.S. REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**100 REVIEWS! YAY! Just wanted to say thank you, and the next goal will be 150 reviews, which I will be hoping to achieve in the next 4-5 chapters (hopefully less). Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**Last time:**

'_Bella...' _Edward_ started,_

'_I'm going to get ants in my hair'. I grumbled. 'But what were you going to say?' I turned my head to look at his face, and saw it was silent and serious. He took my breath away. He could change mood rapidly... from almost dead looking to joking to solemn._

'_I lied'._

'What about?' I asked, sitting upright abruptly from my slouch.

'You know that question you asked...'

'The one about what I mean to you?'

'Yes, well I didn't say that you were my friend, I...'

Oh no, this is it... he either says he really likes me (not possible) or that he doesn't want to know me anymore. Ugh, I can't take this! Oh! What did he just say? Did I just miss what he said?

Edward leaned in close.

'Edward would you repeat that for me-'

I was cut off when he kissed me. I sat frozen for a moment, my brain not responding. Then I melted into the kiss... it was like heaven.

I got this really weird sensation that someone was sliding inside me. I looked down, and I realised that Edward had fallen onto the floor, and that I couldn't see myself, but I could feel myself there.

'Bella? Bella? Where are you! I'm sorry, I – 'Edward exclaimed franticly.

'What do you mean? I'm right here'.

Edward looked wildly around were my voice came from and _looked straight through me!_

'I... I think I've turned invisible!' As soon as I said that, I felt myself returning, like mist that had been blown away.

He finally saw me, 10 feet away from where I had been sitting.

'Wow! Why don't you try it again?'

I shook my head, shuddering. I didn't like that feeling at all – sort of being detached from your body... like not being whole. It just didn't feel right at all.

I walked back and sat down again, blushing. The event I had been dreaming, hoping, yearning for... I had ruined.

'So typical me'. I grumbled. No words could describe how bad I felt now.

Edward ignored that comment and sat down beside me again. 'So you have 5 talents now, huh?'

'Yeah'. I sighed... I would have rather have finished the kiss than have a new talent (one I would probably never use anyway).

'Anyway, I said that, well you were my girlfriend...'

I felt like my heart would explode.

'Really?' I said incredulously, happiness leaking out in my tone. Luckily, this time it did encourage him to speak more, so he said;

'Well, that's how I feel.' He looked abashed and shy. 'If that's okay... I could always leave if you like'.

'No!' He looked up at my exclamation. He was always talking about leaving, and I did not want him to leave.

'I mean, I would love to be your girlfriend'. I blushed again at this, but it felt right.

He beamed his crooked smile again. 'I really like you Bella'. His hand curled round mine as he spoke.

'You're not like anyone else I've ever met'.

'Thanks. I suppose I've never been in a relationship with a vampire either'.

'So, have you been with someone else?' He said, eyebrows furrowing.

'Nope, no one else seems to like me... and I've never felt this way before'.

'I'm glad, though I don't believe that no one fancied you – you're very pretty Bella'.

'Thank you'. I blushed again. What was with me? I never really blushed – only round him. Well, I bet after an eternity with Edward, I bet my skin will be permanently red.

'Do you want to play baseball with my family tomorrow?' He asked suddenly.

I thought about it. I had never played baseball before; I didn't enjoy sports that much. Not only was I a klutz, but I could not use any of my enchantress powers to help me.

'Is it normal baseball?'

'Vampire baseball'. He confirmed with a grin.

'I'll go then'. I said, smiling.

**Very, short, but a very important chapter (which will lead up to the fight with James)**

**Bella and Edward finally got together! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (10-15 GETS IT TOMORROW)**

**Have a great New Year's Eve/Day everyone!**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I hope you all had a happy new year!**

**Only 7 reviews last chapter! **** That's why I haven't updated in a while; so here's a nice, over two thousand words, chapter!**

**10-15 reviews this chapter please, or I won't update till next week! (I know, I'm so evil...)**

**Finally, the encounter with James is here! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**(I may have gone a bit over the top with the exclamation marks, lol)**

Bella POV

After the confirmation of me playing baseball with the Edward's family, we had both parted to our separate houses, euorphic with how the day had gone.

I'm Edward's girlfriend! Edward, Edward, Eddy Edward... I love you...

'Seriously, that's getting really annoying'. Lucky told me.

I ignored her and carried on with my crooning. I just could not wait for tomorrow to come... though my seventh sense told me that something horrible was coming, looming over us like a dark cloud.

_The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day... The next day..._

I woke up sharp at 5.00am in the morning, impatient for my day with Edward. I danced over to my wardrobe, briefly considering what to wear. Not a dress (really unsuitable for baseball) although there was still school in the morning, I would be going straight to Edward's house in the evening to play ball. I finally chose a normal t-shirt and jeans – my normal attire. I hoped into the shower for a quick wash, and had a simple breakfast; some cereal. There was no milk – Lucky had lapped it all up, so I had to make do with it dry. It was still only 6.00am; I was way too early for school. It only opened at 7 anyway. I decided to take a refreshing walk in the forest behind my house; it had recently rained, making all the scents sharp and sweet. The fresh air was cool, and I took a detour rather than sticking to the normal, boring path. The wildlife here was growing uncontrolled, and I was getting all sorts of leaves and dirt in my hair.

I suddenly felt something that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Something far away was coming to Forks. They certainly weren't human, and they were moving fast. They were too far away for me to make out the exact numbers and what they were, but I knew this was bad. Hopefully when they pick up the Cullen's and the Quiletine wolves scent, they would back off. I hurried back into my house, Lucky scarpering after me, feeling unsafe. Whatever was coming, I felt I should be prepared for it. I went straight to my room, and dug out my special jewel. It was an Emerald, and it held lots of power... it would strengthen my spells that I would cast, and protect me some more. Call me paranoid, but I was going to carry it around with me for the rest of the day. I checked my watch. Wow, it was already 7.30; my morning walk must have taken much longer than I had thought. School started at 8, so I had better hurry up. Dropping my Emerald and Lucky into my rucksack, I headed off to school in my trusty, but rusty, truck.

I got to school just as the first bell rang. The lessons passed swiftly, me clutching the emerald all the while; I could feel them closing in now, they had passed the scent of the wolves and Cullen's... they knew that they were there. I wanted to get out and run... the lessons were hardly important – I knew all this stuff anyway. So that's how the rest of the day flew by, but it stopped when I entered Biology. Edward was there, and he would calm me down. He noticed something was wrong straight away. As the teacher was talking, he passed notes to me.

**Bella Bold** _Edward Italics_

_What's wrong?_

**Something's coming** I wrote back.

His eyebrows furrowed. _Really? What? _

**I don't know, but they are coming fast.**

_They?_

**Yes, more than one.**

He immediately sat up further, as if on the alert for any intrusions.

**Don't worry, I will protect you.**

This caused him to smile a bit, but it didn't erase the worry from his eyes.

_I'm going to talk to the rest of my family._

**I will go with you**

I wrote firmly. There was no way that he was going to expect me to just stay behind. I was going.

To my surprise, he shook his head no.

**What do you mean?**

I was angry

_It'll be safer for you to just stay at home._

**Safer than surrounded by vampires?**

I wrote sarcastically.

_Imagine what they would think when they see a human surrounded by vampires... what they would do. Besides, if you are hurt, you could always call. I'll make sure someone stays near you at all times anyway._

I sulked. He made sense, and he knew it, but what was all that about

'_I'll make sure someone stays near you at all times anyway.'_ I didn't need a babysitter!

So, instead of going to Edward's house, I had to stay at home, Alice perched outside my house. I really wished I had kept my mouth shut; this is exactly what happens when you happen to have an overprotective, vampire boyfriend. For once, thinking the word 'Boyfriend' didn't thrill me.

This is why it came as a shock to me when Edward appeared at the front door, asking whether I was going to play baseball or not. I was so overjoyed, I flung my arms around his neck and gave a little twirl of excitement. He smiled at seeing me happy, which made me smile seeing him happy.

'You'd better take that Emerald with you just in case' (I had told Alice about my Emerald, who told Edward, who thought it was wonderful – anything that would protect me was wonderful in Edward's eyes.)

I nodded, almost flying upstairs in my haste to retrieve it... until I tripped on the last step. Good thing Edward was there to catch me – I mean, what better use are boyfriends then to use them as a sort of bodyguard who stops me from getting hurt at all costs (even from myself). When I got outside, I marvelled at the huge jeep in front of my. Emmett, I thought – from Edward's description Emmett was huge, so this had to belong to him.

'It's Emmett's, do you like it?' Edward asked. I smiled. It was a very bumpy ride, and I enjoyed myself by jumping before we hit a bump, making me bounce twice as high, and land twice as hard. Edward laughed continuously at my obvious childness ... I stuck my tongue out at him.

When we climbed out of the jeep, me stiffly, my but sore from all the bouncing. I rubbed it, grimacing. Edward roared with laughter.

'Not funny'. I glared at him. His only response was to sweep me up in his arms and start running. I could have easily flown, but I liked being close to Edward. Besides, the ride was very enjoyable – running came naturally to Edward, and I could really enjoy the speed and the way everything rushed by. When I flew, I used nearly all my concentration on flying and where I was going. All his previous worry had seemed to have vanished; he was smiling hugely when we arrived in the clearing. He set me down on my feet, and I surveyed what was going on. Carlisle and Jasper were making bases which were miles apart, Alice was swinging a metal baseball bat and ball, and Rosalie was glaring in our direction. Esme was coming over to us.

'Very nice to meet you Bella'. She told me sincerely.

'Thank you'. I told her 'It's nice to meet you too'.

Carlisle and Jasper had finished and were coming over to me too.

Carlisle greeted me in the same fashion as Esme, and Jasper gave me as small smile, though he didn't come close. I thought I heard him murmur

'Amazing, I smell her but I'm not thirsty at all. I'm really getting better at controlling myself'. Me and Edward both smiled (he must have heard Jasper's thoughts) poor Jasper, but it was nothing like that at all.

Rosalie still stayed where she was, and did not speak, just glared.

Emmett and Alice came over next.

'Nice to see you again Bella'. Chirped Alice, hugging me. I hugged her back taking in the shocked expressions of the rest of the Cullens. They hadn't expected her to be hugging me.

'Right, let's play!' Boomed Emmett, before sneaking a little hi for me at the end.

'Is it coming Alice?' He asked her for confirmation.

She nodded, and at the same time, thunder crashed. Ah, Edward had said something about there needing to be a storm.

'Shall we pick teams?' Carlisle said. 'Edward and Emmett you can be the team captains'.

'Bella'. Edward immediately said. I beamed at him. Emmett was smiling too, he thought we would definitely loose. Oh what I would give to wipe that smirk off his face...

'Emmett, if we win, you give me 50 bucks. If you win, I give you 50 bucks'.

'Done!' He said really fast, totally confident and smug. Oh how I'm going to surprise him. Just for fun, I spoke in his mind in a really menacing voice;

'Emmett... you know Bella's going to win, why don't you just admit it...' I really enjoyed his expression afterwards.

Emmett chose the worse players, just to seem like his victory was even more farfetched. My team consisted of Edward, me, Alice and Carlisle.

Just as me and Emmett got into our positions against each other (me batting) Alice gasped.

The vision wasn't very long, and soon she was worrying.

'Some nomads have heard us playing ball and, and they've caught Bella's scent. They have been heading this way anyway'.

'You were right Edward'. Carlisle said, shocked. 'How did you know?'

'That doesn't matter now'. Edward said. 'How many?' He asked Alice.

'Three'.

'Three?' Emmett scoffed, flexing his muscles. 'Let them come'.

'But what about Bella?' Demanded Edward.

'It's too late'. I whispered, clutching my emerald, looking past them, into the forest.

They burst out of the trees, all of them red eyed, which were now turning black with thirst. We were surrounded by them, and though there were only three, the first one looked like he had hidden talents like Edward and Alice.

They advanced on us, until we were closed in, and they tightened the circle.

'We are so hungry'. Said the first, his eyes zeroing onto me. 'We haven't fed in weeks, and you are the closest blood supply there is, little girl'.

'We know you smell weird and different'. Said another 'But we are too hungry to care'.

'Wait-' Said Carlisle, trying to resolve things peacefully, but one jumped at me, and Edward stood in front in a snap, snarling.

He retreated fast, but soon, a pale, black haired one charged... straight at Edward.

'NO!' I screamed, as he knocked Edward out of the way. He hit the floor with a loud SMACK! Making the earth tremble underneath our feet. Then silence.

Oh, no! I despaired for a few seconds. What if he'd died? How would I live without him? Then a small groan came from the ditch which had been created when Edward was thrown on the ground.

I was angry now. How dare he hurt my Edward! He was going to PAY.

He stood there, and smiled at my anger – this just made me more vengeful.

His smile drooped then dropped completely from his face as my eyes turned blue.

'Firodus, whegens'. I yelled, shooting fire bolts at him. He started to back away slowly, heading for the protection of the forest.

'Come back here'. I snarled, taking flight into the air, and landing a few feet in front of him. Using my telepathy, I lifted a few boulders or two from around the edge of the clearing, and smashed them onto him. I held him in mid air, preparing myself for killing him. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt someone behind me. I whirled round just in time before the fiery red headed female could take a chunk out of me. It seemed the rest of his coven had recovered from my unpleasant surprise, and were all the more intent on killing me.

I fought her fist to fist, casting a force field around us so no-one could interfere. The black haired one was still knocked out by the boulders. I had to admit, she did get a good swipe here and there – she had cut my right arm, so I was left with only one arm in use. I was losing badly, and blood was gushing out of my arm. If I was to still have my life, I needed to act. And fast. So I did the only thing I could – I cast a shield round Edward and the Cullens, and clutching my Emerald, I sent out a power flare. I knocked them all out.

The Cullens had recovered, and were now running towards me.

'Look behind you!' They all shouted. The person who had knocked out Edward had somehow survived my power flare, and had snuck up behind me.

He whacked me on the head.

The last thing I saw in my blurred vision was Edward crawling out of his ditch, his eyes widening at the scene.

'NOOOOOO!' He screamed.

**There you go – we've finally got some real action! I know I left it on a cliffy, so ****review****! Remember; 10-15 reviews+ or I won't update till the next two weeks!**

**This has been my longest chapter yet (more than 2300 words) and I hope you've liked it. Tell me what you've thought (and if you don't understand)!**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**Xxx**

**P.S. If any of you are confused, James is the one who has knocked both Bella and Edward out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drum roll please...**

**The next chapter is up! I know lots of you have been eagerly anticipating this, and I decided it wasn't worth keeping you hanging longer than necessary.**

**Thanks for the awesome response last chapter too guys!**

**So here it is!**

Bella POV

My mind was beginning to wake up. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, but I knew Edward would be going mad with worry. It sickened me to be away from him, not knowing if he was hurt or where he was. What if the other two vampires recovered and finished off the Cullens? I would never be able to live with myself again. Struggling, I tried to sit up. My head immediately started to pound in the spot James had hit me, and my eyes adjusted in the darkness to see I had chains tied around me, and I was... what? What was I doing in some ballet room? Was this his idea of a hideout? Pitiful, I thought. I could do so much better.

'First things first' I muttered, and I started to concur a non-verbal spell to heal my bruised head. I know Edward thought that I was not able to use strong magic – or hardly any at all, because of the trivial incident when I had tried to heal his ar. That was only because you needed about 5 times more the amount of power to cure a vampire injury; their tough skin is hard to grow, and difficult to heal, as they were immortal. Healing myself should be easy-my magic had really grown in the past few days, especially with my Emerald. I quickly checked to see if it was still with me, and was thankful that Lucky had thought to turn it invisible so the vamp wouldn't see it. Where was Lucky? I searched for her with my mind. Ah, she was in the other corner from me, wrapped up in chains and shaking. I quickly healed my head, and began to make my way over to her; having an indescribable need to comfort her. The damn chains stopped me. Angry now, I blew them up and blew Lucky's chains up as well. She leapt into my arms at once, and I hugged her for a couple of minutes, my head in her fur, Enchantress and cat reunited.

Suddenly, I was thrown against a way, Lucky thrown out of my arms. Darn! The vamp must've heard me explode those chains. I got to my feet quickly, pressing my back to the wall, wanting none of my back exposed. Unfortunately, this meant that my chances of escape were minimal. We circled each other slowly, each of us tensed for a fight.

'If you are alive, Edward, come quickly'. I thought desperately. I knew in my head, by some natural instinct, that that this vampire was like no other. Possibly more gifted than most.

'Let's play a game'. He hissed, almost silently. His eyes were still thirsty, but they had an element of seriousness which counter acted his words. He didn't look playful at all, and though I thought I would never think this, I was scared.

I tried not to let this show as I spoke 'Don't you know better to play with your food? – but of course I'm not your food'.

'No, you're wrong'. He smiled. It looked wrong – smiles where supposed to express happiness, but his showed laughing cold mockery.

'You are my food'. He growled before springing at me. I was already one step ahead, and threw up a shield, bouncing him to the other side of the room again.

'Ice cannora'. I whispered, before sending out a jet of ice steaming from my fingertips. Just when I thought I had him, he smashed through my frozen cage, furious that I had caught him. I was a little confused how that didn't work. Just then, at the most terrible time, I was struck by a flashback – though I won't deny it was terribly useful.

_FLASHBACK:_

'_Bella'. My daddy said sharply. 'Pay attention'. I had drifted off once again to my own fairytale world while my Daddy was trying to teach me about supernatural creatures. I say 'tying', as I never paid attention to these particular lessons. It wasn't my thing – why did I need to know all this stuff anyway? I planned on having a calm normal future, surrounded by humans, only using my powers and gifts now and then when necessary. _

'_Anyway', my father continued, 'One particular hard creature to defeat with magic is vampires'. He got me with that word. I obsessed over vampires, they were so interesting and cool! I was only one (but we Enchanters grow quickly and are very intellectual at this stage. I actually have the capability of a 7 year old), yet I had read every easy book on vampires there was, and was always hungry for new facts. I had even asked my Mum if I could become one when I was older, and I still remembered her horrified expression. Daddy smiled at my obvious new attention, and carried on._

'_Hardly any of our spells work on them, but for one spell that will burn them up completely, and extinguish any chance at all of them ever repairing themselves.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was sucked back from the flashback, and tried desperately to remember the spell, when I was unpleasantly interrupted.

He joisted me up, and then sent me flying through the window. I shook myself, and tried to stand up, ignoring the crippling back pain, and the warm oozing blood trickling down the side of my head.

I crawled onto my knees, and weakly deflected another what-would-have-been-deathly blow from him with my shield. Lucky leapt up at him and started to bite, claw and tug at him, making absolutely no damage what so ever. It was a failed attempt, but I thanked her with my mind any way. At least it gave me time to stagger to my feet, using the balancing rack to support me. I looked in one of the mirrors, and saw that I had also gained a bruise on the eye as well as my gash on the face. How many more poundings could I take? If only one hit had caused so much damage, what would happen if he hit me again, but harder? And, most importantly, what if it was just me and him, and that no-one was coming to save us? What if Edward truly was dead? I pushed that thought away with surprising fierceness. I would never, ever let that happen. I was in denial, and my head was spinning in fruitless circles.

My attention was soon turned back to him, as he prised Lucky off casually, as if he was plucking a feather off his head. He threw her into the opposite mirror. It smashed. The wrecking ball of pain hit me before she's even touched the mirror, and I staggered again in pain, barely able to stand. Lucky was lying limp and broken on the floor, upside down. I knew it was only a matter of time before I went down too – my thoughts were already starting to become incoherent. But I would not go down without taking someone with me, I repeated over and over in my head. I did not bother to heal myself, it wasted energy, and since I was going to die anyway, what the heck. I needed all the energy I could gather to hurt him.

'Sorry, I've been rude'. He said, smiling that smile I loathed.

'My name's James by the way'. He stuck out his hand, as if expecting me to shake it. Bit late buddy, I thought sarcastically. Even if I had the strength to walk over there, I still would never have shaken it. My manners seemed to anger him surprisingly, as if he really expected me to shake it.

'Did I tell you, that Laurent', he started. Laurent must have been the other male member of his coven. 'Killed that red head who tried to protect you, moments later after I knocked you out'. He grinned. 'I actually encouraged him you know, he was making such a racket, it made my ears hurt'. He joked.

That was it. I crumbled under the weight of his truth. He could do anything to me, and I wouldn't care. Edward was gone, and I was broken. Even though I had known him for a blissfully short time, he was perfect for me, but now he was gone. A small part of me was still in denial... maybe he wasn't really gone, maybe...

But it was no use. You couldn't hold onto it forever.

James started to laugh. 'Oh, you really cared for him did you? Was he your boyfriend?' He sneered the last bit. 'Well, I say, he has got bad taste'.

That really heated me up. 'You shouldn't have said that'. I warned through gritted teeth. This only made him laugh harder – I guess I could see what he was thinking, I was like a delicate porcelain doll, easily breakable and small.

I saw red. I was going to get my real vengeance this time –even though he wasn't the one to kill my Edward, but he would still pay. I knocked the railing over, surprising even myself with my new found strength.

'Come and get it James'. I hissed into his mind, stalking towards him. I remembered now.

'kirunus, firned, ashyud, jusbig!' I shrieked, my voice breaking in several parts, but filled with the power it always has when saying a spell. I watched as the bright blue flowed from my entire being, stronger than anything I had ever done before – even when repairing Edward's ear. My Daddy would've been proud. But as my eyes drew closer and closer shut, I knew it was almost the end for me... to meet my Edward, as not only was that magic flowing from my body, but my preserved energy too.

Before I completely blacked out _again_ (though this time, I knew it would be forever), I thought about Edward, how I loved him so, how he made my life complete and full. He was always my Edward – forever and always. When I drifted away, I even thought I heard his angelic voice...

**There you go, tell me what you thought, ( if you liked it) even if you hated it, tell me what you thought – just as long as you don't be totally rude – just REVIEW! I know you will all be dying (hopefully not literally) to know what happens next, if Bella dies, blah, blah, blah so the more reviews I get the sooner the updates! **

**Plus, the nest chapter will be super long – by that I mean I'm going to be aiming for over 3000 words, and there will be many POVs ( Alice, Edward, Jasper...)**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**Xxx**

**P.S. By the way, I have the next chapter written and ready to go, so don't worry about waiting for me to write it ect. I can post it any time I like – it all depends on whether the response was good or not...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have decided to treat you guys with a really long chapter (for me to write anyways) since you have been so responsive! **

**If you carry on giving me tons of reviews,** **I may write another long chapter, since (hopefully) you would have spurred me on.**

**Here it is!**

Edward POV

I rushed out of my pit, my head hurting hideously.

'NOOOOOOO!' I screamed as I saw my beautiful Bella being taken from me; James dragging her as he ran.

'After her dammit!' I yelled at Emmett – who was closest to me. They were frozen in shock for a very long and strained second, until one of the men from the coven (called Laurent) shouted.

'No! Wait! I know James. He would have set up a trap'.

Even in my extreme haste to get to Bella, protect her, see if she was alright, I had to stop. Looking into his mind, I found that he was telling the truth.

'Wait'. I yelled to the others, who were about to spring over to Bella's aid. I could still hear them in the distance; a pair of feet running at an alarming rate, and one heavily pounding heartbeat. I could tell that he wasn't protecting her from all the jostles and bumps. She was going to end up bruised. I growled at this.

'Look'. He grabbed a stone, and threw it a few inches in front from where Rosalie was standing. It burst into flames, the stone reducing to dust. Alarmed, Rose jumped away, looking in terror at what could have happened.

The woman looked at Laurent in disgust 'Betraying your own coven. You should be ashamed of yourself'. She spat at him, her spit coated in venom. He dodged out of the way, and it hit the ground, fizzing and fiery. She cast a worried look – the one where your eyes dart from corner to corner – casting one more fleeting, murderous look at us before darting in the opposite direction, heading for the forest behind.

'But Victoria! ' Laurent shouted, in dismay.

She had left her back exposed when she had run, making it easy for me to have killed her. My attention was not focused on that now; I had wasted too much time already.

'Laurent'. His head whipped round to look at me, looking slightly surprised that I knew his name (though he hid it well).

'How long does this fire shield stretch on for?'

'A couple of miles on each distance, why?'

I growled, that would cause a definite burden – who knew where Bella was now, and what James had done to her?

I started to dash for the trees, hopefully the shield would become less strong over time.

'Were are you going Edward? You are not well!' shouted Esme

'Yeah, and what about me? I might as well have risked my life, betrayed my coven, and saved yours! Tell me what to do!'

I ignored them both, and focused my attention on running, not caring. He could go and burn in hell for all I cared. (Not that I wasn't grateful, but this was not the right time. Could Bella be gone by now? Had James decided that he was too hungry and finished her? Drank her blood? I denied it – the day I let Bella go from me was the day I went to heaven.

I snarled, my hands twisting in my hair searching for a possible short cut through this maze.

'Edward'. Laurent said in his thoughts. This surprised me enough to make me stop. How did he know I could read minds? James, I hissed – if he could throw up a fire shield, what else could he do? Laurent's words confirmed my suspicions.

'Look out for him, Edward. He is very intelligent and powerful. He has many gifts... some that even I don't know about! Just watch out'.

I had started running again – no sprinting. His thoughts were starting to fade into the distance, blurring with everyone else's. I didn't really take his words into account. It was Bella I cared about now. Only Bella.

Alice POV

No! Bella! She was my first best friend and I felt like she was my sister... I can't believe this is happening! How could I not have seen this? Now Edward's gone too – we have no chance of catching him; he's just plain too fast. He doesn't even know where Bella is, and he could get himself killed!

'Calm down Alice'. Jasper said, hugging me. I melted into his embrace; he always knew how to calm me down. (maybe that had something to do with his power, but I ignored that fact).

'What are we going to do now?' Esme fretted, turning me back to my original state of mind.

'I know! We don't even know where they are!' Everyone turned to look at me. Oh, right. Have a vision.

So I turned away, and tried to set my mind back into the state I always had it when having visions – almost dreamy. I needed a lot of concentration for this as I needed to know every single detail, plus I had to try and feel that there was weight of worlds hanging on my shoulders. I did not need any stress right now. It didn't work. Blinking back my surprise, I tried again, but throwing everything I had into it this time. Nothing. What had come so easily, like breathing, was gone. I couldn't remember how I did it, as there was no need before; I just simply _saw_ my visions.

Jasper must have felt my emotions escalating above normal as he spun my around and forced me to look him in the eye.

'Tell me what is wrong Alice'. He demanded.

Everyone was looking at me strangely; I never took this long to get a vision.

'It's gone Jasper!' I sobbed dryly. 'It's all gone!' Then I fell into his arms, crying hysterically. My family tried to control their gasps of surprise and disappointment – so not to make me feel any worse -, but to no avail as I still heard them.

'Well what are we going to do then?' Burst out Rose. She was undoubtedly annoyed that everyone was so helpless... and she was worried for Edward. 'Alice's visions are gone'. That just made me sob harder 'and,' she continued, 'we have no idea where Edward is, whereas Bella, this is all her fault! I wish she was never even _born_'.

'Don't talk like that about my best friend!' I screeched at her.

'So now that human mutant is your best friend? There must be something wrong with you!' She sneered back.

'Girls!' Shouted Carlisle firmly. 'This is no time for arguments. Rose, apologise for what you have said. Alice, pull yourself together. No let us go find Bella and Edward!'

We all snapped back to reality then; Carlisle never shouts.

'Sorry'. Muttered Rose, not sounding sorry at all, and I stood up a little straighter.

'I'm going to go into the woods, so I can try to get another vision'. I announced.

'Okay,' said Jasper 'Just be careful'

I nodded absently, and trotted into the woods. Before I had really gotten far, I was finally hit with a vision. I couldn't even take the chance to feel any relief and gratitude; the vision was so clear, and detailed – better than any other vision I had ever had before in my life.

_I was, wait flying? And I had Edward underneath me, and we were heading towards a village. Was that a Ballet studio? Bella's scent, and James'..._

Wow, that went really fast, and that was a lot of information. But the vision must be wrong; I can't fly, I don't know how! I had lost count of the times I'd jumped off roves, in the attempt, my arms spread out, head held high, but I'd always managed to land with a thump on the ground. I suddenly realised. I _can_ fly! It had been there all along; like my visions, I just had to know where to look.

So, without looking back once, I closed my eyes, and thought about flying.

I felt my feet lift off the ground, so I opened my eyes in delight, enjoying the sensation. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before: much better than running. It was exhilarating.

As I drifted further from the ground, I started to exelarate slowly.

I could see Edward now, underneath an ever growing canopy of tree branches. I waited for a little clearing, and then I swooped down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

He was about to scream (like a girl, might I add) when I said smoothly over the top of him:

'Please don't scream, it'll attract attention – and I'm supposed to pretend to be a bird.'

'Alice?' He breathed.

'No'. I said sarcastically. 'I'm a banana'.

Jasper POV

Alice, where was Alice? Alice, Ali Ali Alice. Alice! I would go crazy without Alice

'Jasper son, calm down'. Delirious and confused, I heard 'Jasper son, clam down'. Clam down? He wanted to eat me? **(A/N Jasper is really worried, making him completely confused so don't ask me how clam and hunger relate)**

'Not exactly working, Carlisle'. Rose said in a bored voice.

'Hey! What's that pink trail in the sky?' Emmett said.

We all looked up, and sure enough, faint but slightly glittering, was a pink trail.

'I've never seen a pink trail before'. Said Emmet thoughtfully.

'Emmett, this is not the time'. Said Esme a little impatiently.

But Emmett wasn't listening. 'I'm going to follow it'. He said after a while. 'It might lead to a pot of gold'.

'That's a rainbow, dumbass'. Huffed Rosalie, but Emmett had already set off in the woods, and with another expariated sigh, Rose followed.

'This is really not what we are supposed to be doing'. Said Carlisle, his patience beginning to wear thin, but it seemed Emmett and Rose had disappeared. Not wanting to lose any more family members, the rest of us followed suit unwillingly.

As we got close enough, we saw the thing making the pink stuff. It looked like a bird! Maybe the bird was just pooing pink stuff.

'I'm a banana'. Said a voice faintly. It was distinctly Alice's voice; I knew it anywhere. At once, I felt very relieved – thank goodness she was fine.

Wait.

Alice was a banana?

I fainted.

Alice POV

Edward laughed, mainly out of relief. Then he cut short.

'Alice, HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?' He exclaimed.

'Shush!' I hissed. 'Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Besides, I'll tell you later – now we should be fixed on getting to Bella'.

He kept quiet after that, (I guessed I probably didn't need to tell him... he would've read my mind, though he must, undoubtedly have some questions) trusting that I knew my way, but I could almost feel the tension building up in him – the need to be with Bella was growing stronger by the passing minute. I swear, that Bella had Edward wrapped round her little finger. We were coming close to the town now...

'Only a few minutes more'. I tried to soothe Edward. This however, didn't seem to be enough, as he was soon tense again.

'Can't you go faster?' He asked, impatience leaking into his voice.

'I'm not Superwoman'. I retorted, 'This is my first time'. Though, I couldn't help wishing I could go faster; it was horrible for me to not know whether Bella was fine or not. If this is what I felt, I did not want to know Edward's feelings. It must've been quite bad, as he did not even remark on my confession of me wishing I could go faster too. But I did not want to push against my boundaries, and since I did not know them yet, that made it all the more dangerous. I did not want to slip on my control, and suddenly send us plummeting downwards, which would not help our quest to save Bella, as it saved time flying.

Finally, we could see the sign, far below,

'Welcome to Phoenix' what a strange name for a town. I recalled it being a state of America too... I did not even know that it was allowed!

'I see the Ballet roof top'. Whispered Edward, his voice trembling a little in anticipation.

We landed in the shadows in a deserted alleyway, down the street from the Ballet studio, not wanting the attention of landing on someone's head in the middle of the day.

Together, we entered the Ballet studio, after rounding the corner, Edward nearly blurring from his speed in front of me, in his haste to get there. I gasped when the scent of metallic blood hit my nose.

My eyes turned black.

Rosalie POV

I panicked, okay? After Jasper fainted, I started screaming my head off – I mean vampires just don't faint! He was completely stupid to anyway, I mean come on, how could Alice magically turn into a banana? Impossible. And there you go, Jasper making a huge deal out of it as always, I know that he's an empath which makes his emotions more spiked and touchy, but STILL! And now I bet we would have to follow the pink stuff – what was this, follow the leader? I screamed in annoyance.

'Come on, Rosy darling; don't scream anymore, you'll lose your voice'. Said Emmett

I turned to glare at him. 'Vampires don't lose their voice, moron'. That just earned him a slap round the head. I mean come on, there are plenty of vampires out there, and I had to choose the actual first dumb vampire.

'Stupid, Rose, stupid'. I grumbled.

'Esme sighed. 'Not you too Rose, I bet I'll turn crazy next'. Great, just great. Now I was stuck carrying an unconscious vampire (they are REALLY heavy by the way), following some pink trail aimlessly and my family thinking I've turned mad too. Just perfect.

Edward POV

That was BELLA'S BLOOD. Oh when I get that James, I swear that I'll crush his head and give him the worst torture possible. I wish Jane was here...

Turning round the corner, I tightened my grip on Alice's arm.

'Don't breathe'. I whispered to Alice, and she nodded. Her eyes were black like mine, though what stood out in them was distress. She'd already had the vision of what we were going to see in a second and was trying to hide it desperately from me. In my attempt to get into her mind and prepare myself for the worst, I had forced myself into her mind, which made my mind-reading skills hear something they wouldn't normally. It was so faint, weak, and in AGONY. The person was BURNING. That got me worried. Was it Bella? No, no it couldn't be... so I raced around the corner, just in time to see Bella turn James into dust. She collapsed. I could not help my cry of pain then; she looked like a broken doll, lying on the floor there, bones fractured and blood spurting from her arteries. Alice cursed profoundly. For such a small, innocent creature, Alice had the foulest language I have ever heard. The only other time she had spoken like that was when Emmett had smashed Jasper through 6 metal walls because he had 'accidently' torn his favourite teddy bear up to get back at him for something else. But that was for another time.

What were we going to do? Neither Alice nor I was Carlisle, and I didn't know how to stop the bleeding... Alice knew that we should have gone back for him and the others, but it was too late now; it was my entire fault. I had let my worry for Bella over cloud the rational thing to do. I couldn't help it; I started to weep dryly over my Bella, whose heartbeat was growing dimmer by the passing second. As I cradled her body close to mine, Alice was rapidly looking into the future to see anyway Bella could survive. I watched with the tiniest shred of hope within me. They were all dead ends, until...

Carlisle and the others burst in through the doors. My head was swimming with relief, I barely took in that Jasper was unconscious, and that all their eyes had turned black. Carlisle was back... Bella's fraction of probability of living was higher, and that significant fraction was all I needed.

Carlisle was there in a fraction of a second, with Emmett's shirt in his hand, ripped up to make bandages.

'How did you guys know where we were?' Alice was also dazed with relief.

'We'll tell you later'. Said Esme patiently, now we just need to get Jasper sorted, and clean all this mess up. She shot a worried look in our direction, her real focus to keep everyone away from Bella in case they suddenly got out of control.

'Jasper? What's wrong with Jasper? Is he DEAD?' Alice's voice screamed up two octaves, while she was dragged to a separate room with the others. I didn't even look up.

'She's dying, Edward'. Carlisle told me quietly.

'I KNOW!' I all but yelled in his face with agitation. 'Isn't there something we can do? Anything?'

'I can staunch the bleeding, but that is it. She needs her strength to heal, and she doesn't have a single drop... it might be too late to even go to the hospital'.

'No hospitals.' I said immediately. I knew that Bella would rather die than to have lead her race into exposure (when the doctors check her blood or DNA, they will immediately realise that she isn't human) she had made me promise, and that was the least I could do.

'Then there is no hope'. Said Carlisle sadly. 'I'm so sorry Edward'.

I growled under my breath. There was no way I would let Bella die, especially as it was my fault. Suddenly, I remembered that day (it seemed so long ago, but it was only a couple of weeks) that Bella had healed my ear, and it had taken so much of her strength.

_And then when I took her into the forest, and she took the strength from the other life forms._ That was it! I was sure of it - that was how I could save my Bella.

'Carlisle, how far away are the nearest forests from here'.

**There you go, hope that answered some questions of yours! **

**Hope you found that interesting – took me hours to write! (Apologies for the spelling mistakes if I have any)**

**I also hope this chapter will get a good response, as always, as I will not update till next week otherwise.**

**You may think that most of the action is over now, but I'm planning a visit from the Volturi, and much later on, a visit from the person who murdered Bella's parents. (you will get to know a little bit more info about Bella's mystery past when that happens)**

**So, as always, REVIEW! More of them make me update faster; I might even update tomorrow!**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**Xxx**

**P.S. WHOEVER REVIEWS FIRST WILL GET A SNEEK PREVIEW FROM MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward POV**

As I bundled her up in my arms, Alice shouted my name in her head.

'Edward!' I looked over to her.

'You've got to bring her to the meadow'. I immediately knew which one she was talking about.

'There's no time!' I hissed. Our meadow was all the way back in forks... it would take over an hour to get back there, and Bella's life was slipping out of reach by the second. The only reason last time that I got here so fast was because Alice flew... I looked up at Alice. She smiled, knowing what I was thinking.

'But why can't we just put her in the forest outside?' I demanded. Even with Alice flying, it would still waste precious time - which, if you hadn't noticed, I had hardly any left.

'We just can't' She answered cryptically, sauntering forwards and jumping into the air. Because I hadn't physically seen Alice take flight before, I just expected her to fall back down again. However, she didn't. Instead, she carried on lifting up, grabbing my shoulders (like she did before) while she rose. Just as we smashed our way out of the window and headed for the skyline, we heard a sort of grumbling from the other room.

'I'm fine, I'm fine!' Said someone angrily. It seemed like Jasper had finally woken up! We then heard footsteps to the door, and a shouting chorus of;

'No, don't go in there!' and 'Bella's in there, you'll smell the blood!'

But he had already wrenched the door open and stepped in. He swept the room with his eyes, searching for us, and then landing on the newly smashed window.

As he ran to stand by it, he saw me, Alice and Bella flying into the distance. His first thoughts were shock, and then worry. A lot of worry. The rest of our family came to stand behind him, and all the emotions, I guess, where what made him do what he did next.

He fainted. _Again_

**Bella POV**

OUCH! Pain, all over my body...

Ugh, I could feel aching emptiness that I have whenever I have no strength or magic inside me. Without magic, it felt wrong, almost unnatural. I missed the tangy warm feeling it gives me, and constantly sends out vibes of happiness to every part of my body. The feeling of it rushing through my veins... I could die without it, and I'm sure that I would. It was vital for the very essence of my being; like blood is essential for a humans survival.

I would seriously kill the person who did this to me... oh right, I already have! One thing down from my list, then... now Edward. Oh, Edward... could he really be dead? Was it possible for someone so beautiful and perfect to be gone? Lying on the floor with no signs of ever waking up? But that probably wasn't how Edward died. I shied away at the image of my Edward ripped to shreds, mangled and burnt... just as I was lost in my sudden thoughts of turmoil, I heard his voice, as flawless and velvety as ever.

'This had better work, Alice'. Edward couldn't be here! Unless... unless I was dead too. It didn't feel like death at all. Every inch of my skin was still raw and hurting... wait did he say Alice? No, no Alice couldn't be dead too! I would never forgive myself; Alice had already turned to be my sister, and I loved her so much!

But if Edward and Alice were dead, did that mean that the rest of the Cullens were not living either?

I faintly felt myself being lowered to the ground, though I paid no attention to that... I was the cause of all the Cullens' deaths... how would I ever live with myself? I had to see him, Edward. If I could hear his voice, why shouldn't I be able to see him? I only wanted to see his wondrous face, one last time, just once!

Strangely, I could feel the power returning to my body. I drew in more, of whatever that was surrounding me. Ah, that felt much better. Already, the emptiness was sucking in, drawing smaller, filled with new found strength and magic...

I felt myself return to my body again, and I waited till I was fully in control before I started to heal myself. Over the wounds, I grew, with some effort, new fresh skin that looked a few days old. The purple bruises started to fade to yellowy stains, and the smashed bones in my leg started to heal again, the tissues and sinews rejoining. It was a painful process, but I felt much better afterwards.

'Look, Edward! Look at Bella!' Alice's voice was full of hope and joy, and I could almost feel her eyes on my rapidly healing cuts. I also felt Edward kneel beside me, and cradle my head softly in his lap.

'Bella. Bella, love, wake up'. He keened, sounding heartbroken. 'Why won't you wake up?' His voice bordered onto despair, and broke in several ways. That really got to me. Dead or alive, I couldn't bear for my Edward to be unhappy. So I fluttered my eyelashes open, only to look directly into his golden orbs, glittering with... tears?

'Bella?' I he whispered. 'Oh, Bella!' He crushed me to his chest, holding onto me tightly. I hugged him fiercely too, hating the separation.

'Don't ever do that to me again'. He said in a scolding tone, but his eyes showed how much he had suffered.

'I'm so sorry'. I said, sorrowfully. I hadn't meant for him to die at all... the whole purpose of all of that fighting was to protect him in the first place, and it hurt to see that I hadn't made a difference. Tears filled my eyes as I buried my head in his shoulder.

'What do you mean, Bella? You shouldn't be sorry! It was all my fault'. He sounded appalled. 'You could have _died'_. He was really starting to get on my nerves with all that 'dieing nonsense'.

'Stop it'. I snapped suddenly.

'Stop what?' He asked innocently.

'Don't act that you don't already know!' I said sourly.

'Know _what_, Bella?' He was starting to get agitated now.

'That we are, that we're DEAD!' I howled the last part, and started to sob my head off.

'Bella!' He shook me. 'Bella!' He shook me harder, but I carried on bawling.

'BELLA!' Okay, that shocked me into stopping my crying. The birds in the distance took from their tree roosts, and flew into the air, startled by the sudden noise.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

'HICCUP!'

Both Alice and Edward turned to stare at me.

'What? I said defensively, my cheeks turning red. 'Don't tell me you didn't used to hiccup after crying when you were humans!'

Alice turned to whisper to Edward;

'Do you think that James hit her head too hard?' Alice asked. Edward nodded.

'I can hear you, you know'. I scowled, wiping the tear tracks with my still bloody sleeve. Edward caught my hands and pulled them from my face, trapping them in his own big ones.

'Bella'. He said softly this time, unleashing the full power of his eyes onto me.

'Wh-what?' I asked, thoroughly dazzled. 'We are not dead'. He said the words slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a toddler.

That irritated me; my head was perfectly fine!

'If you can't accept the fact that you are dead, then fine! I knew vampires lived forever, but I didn't think that they hated death that much, jeez!'

'Edward'. Alice called out. Ah, she must've had one of those visions again.

'She's _fine_'. Alice emphasised,

I really could kiss Alice, I really could.

Edward, however, did not look so convinced.

'Bella'. He looked at me, taking my face in his hands. 'We are not dead, and neither are you, thanks to Alice'. He shot a thankful glance at her over his shoulder. 'So don't think that we are. Now, we need to get you checked out with Carlisle, and see if Jasper is okay'. He stood up, with me still in my arms, and started to make for the east.

'Oi. OI!' I shouted at him, and slid out of his stone arms.

'Don't think that I'm falling for that! If you want to pretend to not be dead then fine, just leave me out of it'. I started to stalk away from him, determined and stubborn to make him see from my point of view. I had hardly taken 5 steps away, when I felt familiar cold arms snake round my waist, ensnaring me.

'Bella, look at me'. Edward said. I looked at him.

'Do I look dead?' He whispered in my ear.

'No'. I trembled.

'Look around you. Does everything - the trees, the flowers _look dead_?'

'No'. Having a good look around, I realised that we were in our meadow, but something was wrong.

Were I had just laid, there was dead grass and trees, from all around that point, making a circle of yellow, and dryness. I finally understood why Edward had brought me here; it was so I could get power and magic from the surrounding life around me. That was what had saved me. I looked back at Edward.

'And finally, look at yourself'. He said. I looked down at my hands.

'Do you look dead?' He questioned me.

What. An. Idiot.

Rather than let the blush fill my cheeks, I retorted with an overly defensive remark.

'You know, it was a perfectly natural response! Anyone who went through what I did would have thought that too!'

Both Edward and Alice laughed, and after a while, I joined in. Their laughter was contagious!

After a while, I remembered something.

'Edward, what did you say about Jasper?'

'Oh yes, he saw us flying in the air, and then fainted, again'.

Three...

Two..

One.

'WHAT!' Alice screamed. Another set of birds rose from their roosts at the sudden noise.

I rubbed my ears 'Jeez Alice'. I muttered.

'And you didn't think to tell me for the past hour that we've been sitting here that Jasper fainted, AGAIN, and now he could be dead?' Alice was still screaming.

'If I did, you would never have agreed to fly us over here'. Edward muttered. Not a wise move.

'EDWARD CULLEN, I SWEAR I'LL EAT YOUR HEAD!' Eat his head? Ugh, a bit gruesome for me (note the sarcasm)

'Alice, if Jasper fainted, shouldn't we seeing if he's alright?' I told Alice. She sent another death glare to Edward before running off.

Thank goodness she went, I didn't think that my ears could stand another one of those screams!

'Wait...' I said. Turning to Edward. 'Did you say that we FLEW?' I asked incredulously to him.

'Yes - ' He started, but got cut off when something seized us.

'Ahhhhh!' I screamed, as the world suddenly turned upside down.

Edward was yelling too, because the person who was holding him had him seized by the hair. I looked up.

'ALICE, WILL YOU LET GO OF EDWARD'S HAIR!' I shrieked at her.

The good thing was that she let go of Edward. The bad thing was that she let go of him completely, so he tumbled down a good couple of hundred feet to the ground, still clutching his bronze locks protectively.

'ALICE!' I shrieked again.

'Served him right'. She grumbled. I could scream no more; my throat was burning, and at the speed that we were traveling at should have torn the skin right off my face (nasty, I know), but thankfully I was being sheltered by Alice's now speed-proof body. How could Alice FLY?

Then I realised. She must have unlocked her pixie powers somehow... that was amazing. It usually took decades!

So we flew off into the sunset, me pondering how vampires could faint (I had no idea on that one... maybe Carlisle knew) and hoping that Edward was alright.

Blooming heck, Alice was fast!

**This chapter is basically about Bella questioning herself and her morals, and some further explanations. So tell me what you think and review! I won't update next weekend, if I don't get at least 12 reviews...**

**And remember, whoever reviews first gets a sneek preview on the next chapter!**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in AGES!

Unfortunately, this is not another chapter. I am not leaving fanfiction, I'm just having trouble with coming up with ideas (author's block).

So this story is on hiatus at the moment

If you do want me to carry on, please review. I'm not going to continue if not many people actually read my story… if you hate it, let me know too!

Sorry again,

Emeraldstarforever

Xxx

P.S. If you have any ideas for this story, REVIEW!


End file.
